


Wherever you are I'll go (because you feel like home)

by Karaslittlesis



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015), Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Alien Virus, Angst, F/F, Feelings, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, Idk where i'm taking this, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Lex Luthor is an asshole, Purgatory, and she's pissed, but she forgives them, but we know that already, lots and lots of feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:14:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 35,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23158381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karaslittlesis/pseuds/Karaslittlesis
Summary: Lena gets a call from an old friend and decides to go to Purgatory to help her out. Of course, she brings Alex, because she's smart and she needs help. And she's a grown woman, she can put her hatred (not really) and feelings aside to help Wynonna.What happens when talking is necessary, and Supergirl shows up and Lena can't ignore the fact that she misses them anymore? But then again, there's a virus they are trying to find an antidote to, and it's not the time for feelings.(In Lena's opinion there's never a time for feelings, she loves her little boxes.)orAlex and Lena go to Purgatory together to help Wynonna and realize that they're in love in the process of doing so.
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Lena Luthor, Samantha "Sam" Arias/Kara Danvers, Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught
Comments: 47
Kudos: 233





	1. I’m listening

**Author's Note:**

> I'm baaaack.  
> I don't know if I'll update this in the near future, but I'm working on it, promise. I hope you like it.  
> Sorry for the mistakes, English isn't my first language. Not even the second lmao.  
> I'm tryiiiing.

Lena sat on her couch, sipping wine and reading a book. She didn’t like to go out of her apartment anymore. Because Lex managed to take the credit for every single thing she’s ever done. Because now everyone loved Lex. And she still hated him.

Sometimes she wished she didn’t remember. Because then she could love Lex, too, and she wouldn’t be hiding in her apartment. She’d probably love Kara, she could have her best friend back, and she wouldn’t be so heartbroken. And alone. Because everyone lied to her. Everyone used her. Only called when they needed her, and that hurt. More than anything. But she didn’t care anymore – at least that’s what she told herself.

Just when she was about to pour herself another drink, she heard her ringtone. It was deafening in the silence of the room, and she wanted to ignore it. She grabbed it anyway and pressed it against her ear.

“Hello?” she answered the damn thing, cursing herself for being so weak.

“Luthor,” she heard a familiar voice, and couldn’t help the smile that spread on her face. “Please tell me this is you, because if it isn’t… well, that would be awkward.”

“Wynonna?” she asked, not believing that it was the woman.

“Thank God,” she heard the other woman say. “I was hoping you still had the same number.”

“I haven’t heard from you in ages,” Lena smiled, putting down her wine.

“Yeah… After I left for Greece… I had to come back home, and things… escalated,” she could imagine the woman scratching the top of her head while searching for the right words.

“Yeah… Talk about crazy,” she sighed.

“So… I was wondering,” Wynonna said, careful, aware of who she was talking to. “I might need some help.”

“Of course,” Lena nodded, glad that she can take her mind off of things. “Anything.”

“At least listen to me first, you might want to rethink that,” Wynonna sighed.

“What’s wrong?” Lena asked, biting the inside of her cheek anxiously.

“There’s some kind of virus in Purgatory and my science guy needs some help. Everyone’s losing their mind and now Waverly is sick, too,” she explained.

“I think I might pay you a visit, see if I can help you,” she said, glad that she could get out of National City for a while.

“That would be amazing,” she heard Wynonna say. “And Luthor… Don’t come alone.”

“I’ll see,” Lena sighed. “I’ll see you as soon as I can,” she promised and she hung up.

She thought about what Wynonna said. She knew who she wanted to ask to accompany her, of course she did. But she hated the idea of any of her _friends_ at that moment. She also knew that Wynonna needed her help. So she made a decision, and on her way to the door, with two suitcases behind her, she dialed a number she hated she knew by heart.

“Hello?” came the wary answer.

“Hi. I know that we’re not really close right now, but a friend of mine is in trouble and needs help,” she said through gritted teeth.

“I’m listening,” she heard the answer.

“She’s a friend of mine,” she repeated herself, getting out of the elevator and heading for her car. “She lives in Canada, in a small town named Purgatory, and I’ll tell you the details on the way if you decide to come with me,” she hated to say it. She honestly did.

But she could put her hatred aside for Wynonna.

“I… this is really sudden.”

“Okay, I get it. Sorry for asking,” she sighed, and she was ready to hang up when she heard the rushed protest from the other end of the line.

“No, wait, I’ll come. I’m sorry. You just took me off guard. Do you want me to call-”

“No,” she didn’t even let her finish the sentence. “I’ll be at your apartment in five minutes. Please try and be ready by then,” she said and she hung up, getting into her car.

By the time she arrived at her first stop, the woman was standing in front of the building with a suitcase next to her, and a sports bag hanging from her shoulder. She stopped the car, getting out and opening the trunk.

“Alex,” she greeted the woman, who only nodded, too scared to say anything. She didn’t want to scare Lena way.

They got in the car and Lena typed the address into her GPS. It was going to be a long drive, they both knew, and Lena didn’t like the idea of being trapped in a car with the woman for almost 30 hours.

It took Alex almost two hours to say anything.

“So… tell me about this friend of yours,” she turned to Lena, waiting patiently for an answer.

“Her name is Wynonna Earp,” she started.

“As in… Wyatt Earp?” Alex frowned, and Lena nodded, a small smile appearing on her face before she collected herself and steeled her features.

“Exactly. He was her great-great-grandfather. I think. I met her when I was in boarding school, in England. I was barely eighteen, she was a few years older than me. She ran away, sort of, after she turned eighteen. We clicked, you know. She was sent from foster home to foster home, I never really asked what happened, and I was sent away, just so I wouldn’t embarrass Lillian. We hung out for a while before she went to Greece. That was the last time I heard from her,” she shrugged.

“So how come she called you now?” Alex frowned.

“There’s a virus in Purgatory and she needs help,” she explained.

“Okay,” Alex nodded, thinking about what to say next. “Lena, I… I’m so-”

“Nope, we’re not doing this,” Lena shook her head, refusing to hear any apologies. “I only called you because I still don’t want to talk to Kara. And I never will. You’re the director of the DEO, an amazing scientist, and Wynonna needs help. I just thought you were able to help. So let’s don’t talk about anything that’s happened in the past. We’re not friends.”

“Okay,” Alex sighed.

They stayed in silence for the next six hours, and Lena turned on the radio at some point, because she felt like the silence was deafening. She hated to be in this situation. Trapped in a car with someone who lied to her. The older sister of the person she hated so much.

“Do you want me to drive for a while? You could get some sleep,” Alex’s voice startled her, and she nodded, pulling over when she spotted a diner. The sun was starting to rise behind the mountains in the distance.

The diner was open twenty-four hours, and she saw the look on Alex’s face when she parked the car. She just rolled her eyes, trying not to be affected by it, and scolded herself for thinking that it was cute.

“We can go in, grab something to eat,” she offered, and Alex gave her a grateful smile.

“That would be amazing,” Alex nodded, getting out of the car and waiting patiently for Lena.

Just as they started to eat, Alex’s phone started to ring, and she grabbed it quickly, answering the call. Not quickly enough, though, Lena saw Kara’s name flashing on the screen.

“Hey, sorry I didn’t call you,” Alex answered while Lena pretended not to be there, just eating her salad.

“Where are you? I looked through the whole city and I couldn’t find you,” she heard Kara’s panicked voice.

“I’m sorry, I was in a hurry. I left town. There’s something I need to take care of. I was going to text you later, I thought you were asleep anyway,” she shrugged as if Kara was able to see her.

“I had a nightmare, and I listened for your heartbeat but couldn’t find it, and I panicked,” she heard a sob, and her heart broke a little.

“I’m sorry, sweetie. Don’t cry. I’ll be home as soon as I can,” she sighed.

“You’re with her… aren’t you?” she heard a sniffle, and she looked at Lena, surprised.

“How did you know?” Alex frowned.

“I couldn’t find her heartbeat either,” Kara admitted, and Alex’s heart broke just a little more.

“Yeah, I’m with her. Her friend needs help,” she admitted, and Lena frowned, giving her a questioning look.

“Why didn’t she call me?” Kara asked in a small voice.

“I think you know why,” Alex sighed. “You should visit mom. And if we need any help, I promise you that you’ll be the first person I call. Okay?”

“Okay,” Kara sighed. “Take care. And take care of Lena, too,” she said before she hung up.

Alex stared at the device for a while, her appetite gone. Lena sighed, feeling guilty for taking Alex away, but then she hated herself for caring.

“I’m sorry,” she sighed.

“Don’t apologize,” Alex sighed. “We should be apologizing. We really are sorry, Lena. She’s heartbroken. And I don’t say that you’re not, because I can’t imagine what it was like for you. I’m sorry for lying. I really am.”

“It’s… whatever,” Lena sighed, going back to her salad.

They didn’t talk anymore. After they finished eating they continued their drive, and Lena forced herself to get some sleep.

\---

They arrived in the small town at around midnight, and Wynonna sent Lena a text so she knew where to go exactly. They rolled in through the gates, and Lena saw the door open, then her friend walk out, raising an eyebrow at them. She parked her car next to a police car, and didn’t even want to question it.

“Nice ride,” Wynonna said when they got out.

“Thanks,” Lena shrugged, and she walked up to the woman, engulfing her in a warm hug.

Lena missed hugs. And human contact, really. It felt like forever since she hugged someone, and that someone was Kara. And Kara was now… out of the picture. She didn’t even want to think about her.

“How is your baby sister?” Lena pulled back, and Wynonna shrugged, hopeless.

“She’s trying to look strong, but she’s not. You have to help her, Lena,” her voice broke by the end of that sentence, and Lena reached out to wipe her tear away.

“We’ll do our best to help her, I promise,” she gave her a sad smile.

“Hey, I’m Wynonna,” she said, holding her hand out to Alex.

“Alex Danvers,” she nodded, eyeing the gun in the holster strapped around the woman’s middle.

“I promise I only shoot bad guys,” she joked, although it wasn’t a joke.

“Not my business,” Alex shrugged. “So… can I see your sister?” Alex asked, and Wynonna nodded, leading them into the house.

They followed her up the stairs, and into Waverly’s room, to find two women lying in bed, cuddled up, and talking in hushed voices.

“Hey, baby girl, this is my friend I was talking about, Lena Luthor, and her friend, Alex Danvers,” Wynonna introduced them, and the smaller girl sat up, looking at them with a small smile. Lena was about to correct Wynonna, but Alex took a step closer to the bed.

“I’m Alex,” she said with a friendly smile.

“Waverly,” the girl smiled, then she pointed to the short-haired girl next to her. “This is Nicole, my girlfriend.”

“Do we know how this virus spreads?” Alex turned to Wynonna, who only shrugged.

“I’ll have Jeremy fill you in tomorrow. You should rest,” she told them, and she walked out of the room.

They followed her back downstairs, and Alex offered to bring the bags in, so Lena handed her the keys, turning to Wynonna.

“Who’s the hottie?” Wynonna asked, looking at Lena suggestively.

“My ex-best friend’s older sister,” Lena shrugged. “It’s a complicated story. But she’s good, and she knows what she’s doing,” she added.

“Thank you,” Wynonna sighed. “I don’t know what to do,” she admitted.

“Let us take care of this. You go and be there for your sister,” she added.

“Is it okay if you have to share a room? I can sleep in the barn, and one of you can take my room if it’s a problem,” she looked at Lena.

“We’re adults. We will manage,” she didn’t know who she was trying to convince.

Once Alex managed to bring every bag inside, Wynonna showed them to the bedroom, and left them alone, to rest.

“I was wondering how the crisis affected Wynonna and Purgatory,” Lena mumbled, starting to make a bed on the floor.

“I’ll take the floor,” Alex said, taking out a sleeping bag from her sports bag.

“Do you always carry that around?” Lena frowned, and Alex just shrugged.

“So how did it affect them?” she asked, remembering Lena’s previous statement.

“Wynonna is the person I knew. But who knows. I never knew too much about her personal life,” she shrugged. “What matters is that we have to help them.”

“We will,” Alex promised, getting into the sleeping bag.

She was asleep in no time, the long drive exhausted both of them.

When Alex woke up the next morning, she found herself alone. She shrugged it off, and grabbed her toothbrush, then looked for the bathroom. She heard loud chatter from downstairs, and she joined Lena and Wynonna once she was done brushing her teeth.

“Just in time, Jeremy is going to be here any minute,” Wynonna said, handing her a mug, and the coffee smelled like promises and hope. How? She didn’t know. But it did.

She sent a quick text to Kara, just to inform her that she was okay. She got one back almost instantly. She excused herself to make a phone call and called J’onn, who took over at the DEO while she came with Lena.

“Alex, everything alright?” she heard her mentor’s voice.

“Yes, I just wanted to know what Lex is up to. How are you holding up?” she asked, and she could hear the DEO’s busy sounds in the background.

“We don’t know what he’s up to, but we’ll stop him. If we need you, I’ll call you, Director,” he promised.

“Thank you. Please take care of Kara. I don’t like the idea of her being alone right now,” she sighed.

“I will. Now go help people,” she could hear the smile in his voice, and after she hung up she entered the house again.

In only ten minutes there was the sound of a car, and soon two men entered the house. One of them was wearing a hat, and sporting a mustache that probably wouldn’t have looked good on anyone else. But it fit him, in some weird way, Lena thought.

“Lena, this is Jeremy,” Wynonna pointed to the younger guy. “And that is Henry. Uhm… Doc Holliday,” she mumbled.

“Doc… Holliday?” Alex frowned. “As in… Doc freakin’ Holliday?” she asked with wide eyes.

“The one and only,” he tipped his hat with a smile.

“How is that even- You know what? I don’t want to know,” she said, and Lena smiled, seeing how excited Alex was, and then scolded herself for it. “I’m Alex Danvers,” she introduced herself, still staring at Doc.

“And I’m Lena Luthor,” Lena introduced herself, and Jeremy’s eyes widened.

“The Lena Luthor?” he asked, and Lena braced herself for hatred and disgust, but she only got an excited squeal. Then she remembered that people loved her now. It was still strange. “I’m a huge fan. Your work is amazing,” he said enthusiastically. “I’m sorry that your brother is a psychopath.”

“Jeremy!” Wynonna warned him, and he looked down, blushing.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to be rude,” he said, but Lena could barely hear him because Alex was staring at her with wide eyes, and she could only imagine that her eyes were around the same size.

“What did you say?” Alex asked, and Jeremy looked scared for a second. “What do you know about Lex Luthor?” she asked, then.

“He tried to kill Superman, ended up in prison, then tried to kill Supergirl, too,” he said, frowning at them.

“No way,” Lena said, eyebrows knitting together.

“What?” Wynonna asked, placing a hand on Lena’s shoulder.

“Alex, how is this possible?” Lena asked, hyperventilating.

“It’s okay, Lena, just take deep breaths, here, try to do it with me,” she said, standing in front of Lena, breathing in through her nose and out through her mouth, trying to calm her. It worked, and after a few minutes, she helped Lena to a chair, followed by three pairs of eyes filled with concern. “What is this place?” Alex asked, grabbing a bottle of water for Lena, who took it gladly.

“What are you talking about?” Wynonna asked, crouching down in front of Lena.

“There was a crisis. What Jeremy said is what really happened. But the multiverse was destroyed, and Lex took advantage of that to create a whole new reality, where he’s the good guy,” Alex tried to explain as quickly as possible, and Jeremy looked like he was in pain, but he was just shocked.

“So why did it not affect us?” Doc asked.

“Maybe it’s the Ghost River Triangle,” Wynonna offered.

“The what?” Lena asked, looking at her with a frown.

“Wyatt Earp was cursed, so all 77 revenants that he killed come back every time a new heir is born, the heir tries to kill all of them to break the curse. I broke the curse, but they aren’t all dead, long story. Revenants are demons,” Wynonna said, and Alex and Lena just stared at each other, wondering what the hell was happening.

\---

They spent almost five hours just talking about it. Alex and Lena wanted to know just as much about the Ghost River Triangle and the curse, as Jeremy wanted to know about the multiverse. Nicole came downstairs at some point, to bring Waverly something to eat, but that was all the interruption.

“My mind is blown,” Jeremy said, reaching for Wynonna’s shot glass, but she waved his hand away, downing the shot.

“Get your own booze, Jeremy,” she rolled her eyes.

Lena smiled at the interaction, and the fact that Wynonna was getting drunk before noon. But that’s the Wynonna she knew. And for the first time in ages, she felt a sense of familiarity, because someone finally knew about Lex’s real actions. Something was normal. For a change.

“Okay, I think it’s time we start looking into the virus,” Lena offered, and Alex nodded, standing up.

“And one last thing,” she sighed, pulling out her badge. “I’m Director Alex Danvers, director of DEO. Our organization eliminates non-human threats,” she said with authority.

“I admit, I do like a woman in charge,” Doc said with a grin.

“That makes two of us, then, buddy,” Alex winked, at the same time as Lena said, “Who doesn’t, though?”

Wynonna laughed, patting Doc on the shoulder, and she left the kitchen, pulling him after herself so Jeremy could tell them about the virus.

“I’ve never seen anything like this,” he said, grabbing his tablet, and handing it to Lena. “It sort of attaches itself to the hemoglobin, and it starts shutting down the organs one by one. It’s a slow and painful death,” he explained, as Lena handed the tablet over to Alex. “It’s also not my specialty, so that’s why we needed help. I just looked into it, I didn’t want to do anything without professional help.”

“Do we know how it spreads?” Lena asked.

“No,” Jeremy shook his head. “We analyzed the water, every food source, even the air, but nothing,” he sighed.

“Waverly is the only one in this house who’s ill, right?” Alex frowned, and Jeremy nodded.

“It’s not the saliva, obviously,” Lena stated.

“Or the air,” Alex nodded.

“We need to analyze her blood,” Lena looked at Jeremy.

“I’ll take the sample,” Alex stood up, and grabbed the kit Jeremy handed her. “Do we have a lab?” she looked at the boy.

“It’s… I mean, yeah, we do, but… I mean… it’s not that advanced,” he stuttered.

“I can have stuff shipped here, you know,” Lena shrugged.

“Or I can have her bring it here,” she looked at Lena, searching her eyes. “You know she’d be here with everything before you’d even place an order,” she sighed.

“You’re right,” Lena nodded. “Whatever. I’ll make a list,” she shrugged, while Alex texted Kara that they might need her help.

“Who are you talking about?” Jeremy asked, looking between the two women curiously.

“You’ll see, kid,” Alex grinned, while Lena sent the list to her, and she forwarded it to her sister.

“Those are expensive. Tell her to use my credit card, and to be careful,” Lena said through gritted teeth.

Alex just nodded, sending the text.

It didn’t take more than fifteen minutes, and there was a knock at the door. Wynonna came down the stairs, looking at them with a frown.

“Are we expecting someone?” she asked, and Alex nodded, walking toward the front door, followed by Jeremy.

When she opened the door, she heard a choking sound, and someone coughing, but ignored it, engulfing her sister in a big hug.

“Did you bring everything?” Alex asked, looking around the porch. There wasn’t much room left.

“Yeah, had to make three turns,” she shrugged.

“Hi,” she waved at Jeremy, who looked like he was dying. “I’m-”

“Supergirl,” he choked out, holding out his hand. “I’m Jeremy. And so happy to meet you.”

“He reminds me of Winn,” Kara smiled at her sister, and Alex nodded, introducing her to Doc and Wynonna, who came to see why Jeremy made sounds like he was dying. “You… don’t have a heartbeat,” she frowned, looking at Doc.

“It is complicated,” he mumbled, lighting a cigarette.

“Understood,” she nodded, turning to Alex. “Where should I put these?” she waved in the general direction of the equipment.

“I don’t know,” Alex frowned, looking for Lena. She was hiding in the kitchen – though she wouldn’t admit it. “Lena, where should we put the equipment?”

“Ask Wynonna,” Lena said, and then followed her out the door.

They decided to bring everything to the station, and Nicole helped them, too. Lena had finally learned who owned the cruiser, at least. When she passed Kara on her way out to her car, she looked away, not wanting to look at the heroine.

“This is going to be interesting,” Kara muttered, helping them load everything in the three cars, and then flew the remaining stuff to the station.


	2. Half… what the hell?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: This contains spoilers for those who haven't seen the third season of Wynonna Earp (I also thought that that's impossible, but my brother's the example... sadly).
> 
> Enjoy :)

“We’ll set this up, you should go get that sample,” Lena offered, handing Alex her car keys.

“Okay, I’ll be back as soon as I can,” she said, taking them.

“I could just fly you, you know,” Supergirl offered, feeling useless at the moment.

“The fewer people see you here the better,” Lena said without looking up, and Kara looked at Alex shocked. Because Lena talked to her. She talked to Kara directly.

“Lena, I… Can we…” she started, but Lena silenced her with a single look.

“How about you stop being so selfish, and instead of trying to make this about yourself you should go home and let us work. If we need your help, we’ll call you,” she said, not bothering to look up.

“Now that’s-” Alex started, but Kara shook her head, giving her a sad smile.

“No, Alex… I deserved that,” she sighed. “I’m sorry, Lena. I really am,” she mumbled, and she was gone.

“Give us some privacy, kid. Please,” Alex looked at Jeremy, who didn’t understand what was happening. He just nodded and left the room. “Lena. I like you, I really do,” she started, and Lena scoffed, looking up at her.

“That’s why you used Kara to install a virus in my lab, right?” she tried to swallow her anger because she needed to help Wynonna, and Alex and Kara were distracting her with all this drama.

“You tried to re-program everyone’s brain, Lena,” she sighed. “Look. I didn’t trust you at first. And Lex broke your heart. Using Kara, which was a dick move. But you two need to talk because while you’re right, she hurt you, you’re no saint either. Yes, you did many good. And yes, you’re a genius. But if you shut yourself off from the world you’ll be alone. We’re trying so hard to give you the space you need, but just for once… put your childhood trauma to the side. I know it’s selfish to ask you that, and I’m sorry. But you’re both hurting. I’m hurting, too. She’s walking around like a kicked puppy. Talk to her. She’s your best friend. She loves you. So please. Go see a therapist and talk this out. She’s taking any crap from you, and I understand that being mean is your defense mechanism, but you don’t have to be a cold bitch with her. She’s still Kara. And this is why she didn’t tell you after a while. She was scared that you’d react exactly like this,” she said, and Lena swallowed, looking at the ground, eyes watery.

“You weren’t the one to be lied to, Alex,” she said in a voice so small that Alex had to hold her breath to hear it.

“She wanted to protect you,” Alex sighed. “Because everyone who knows about her secret is in great danger. I would know, I grew up with her. One year I was kidnapped and almost died, and now I’m terrified of small places just because I’m important to her. Last year I had to give up my memories of her. As Supergirl. Because I could have lost everything if Haley found out. I could have lost her. And I almost did anyway, because I gave up those memories. So believe me when I say, she wanted to tell you.”

“Go get the samples. I’ll be here with Jeremy and we’ll set everything up by the time you come back,” she said, and Alex nodded, blinking away her tears.

It was easier to be this cold than to feel anything, or even consider Alex’s words.

Her heart ached for Lena. She knew now that Lena was good. And she felt bad for ever doubting Kara in that. But she grew up with the thought that she had to protect Kara at all costs. So she won’t apologize for that. But for the way she treated Lena in the beginning and after this whole mess? She felt terrible for it.

She made her way back to the homestead and went straight to Waverly’s room. She knocked before entering and found the girl alone, buried under at least four layers of blankets.

“Hey,” she smiled, approaching her carefully.

“Alex, right?” Waverly asked, sitting up.

“That’s me,” she nodded.

“The badass government agent,” Waverly chuckled. “Wynonna’s words, not mine,” she shrugged.

“Good to know,” Alex smiled. “Is it okay if I take some blood?” she asked then.

“Sure,” she nodded, holding out her arm. “You know we worked for the government for a while,” Waverly said, looking away from the needle.

“Really? Who?” Alex asked, looking for a vein.

“Black Badge,” she said.

“Ugh,” Alex rolled her eyes. “The worst. They experiment on creatures, and think they’re above every law.”

“Our boss was actually pretty amazing,” Waverly said with a sad smile. “He died a while ago,” Alex felt bad now for opening her mouth.

“I’m sorry,” she sighed.

“It’s okay,” Waverly shrugged, as Alex finished up. “Text me if you need anything?” she asked, hope shining in her eyes. “Please. Wynonna won’t let me do anything.”

“Of course,” Alex smiled. This reminded her of how protective she was of Kara.

She went back to the lab and handed the blood over to Lena. She busied herself, for almost two whole minutes, before she made a noise Alex recognized as confusion. She smiled at the thought that she knew that, but ignored it, and walked up to Lena to see what the problem was.

“What is it?” she asked, and Lena looked up, with a cute frown, and Alex couldn’t help but smile. Internally, of course, because she didn’t want Lena to think that she was unprofessional.

“This isn’t human blood. And I’ve never seen anything like this, even with the infection. I don’t think it’s alien either,” she explained.

“Let me see,” Alex frowned, leaning over the microscope.

“That’s because Waverly isn’t human or alien,” Jeremy explained, and Alex turned to him with a raised eyebrow, Lena giving him a questioning look. “Sorry, we forgot to mention it. She’s half angel,” he said.

“Half… what the hell?” Lena was shocked.

“Heaven, apparently,” Alex laughed.

“What’s so funny?” Lena asked, confused.

“Angels. Demons. I have to laugh, or I’ll go crazy,” she said. “However, Waverly’s blood is fighting the virus. But we have to get samples from an actual human,” she looked at Jeremy.

“I’ll go get some,” he nodded, and he was gone, while Alex and Lena just stared at each other, confused.

\---

“Waverly’s blood is fighting it,” Lena said, looking up from the microscope.

“The human blood can’t,” Alex said, analyzing the sample Jeremy brought two hours ago.

“I think Waverly’s going to make it,” Lena mumbled. “She needs to rest, of course, but her angel blood is pretty invincible. Her organs are almost immediately regenerating. For her, this is probably like a cold for a human.”

“But we have no idea what this virus is,” Alex sighed. “I’ll send a sample to the DEO, maybe we have something in the database,” she suggested.

“Sure,” Lena shrugged.

“But not Waverly’s blood, right?” Jeremy asked, looking like he was going to faint.

He knew that in that case, Wynonna would kill him for letting Alex send Waverly’s blood in. And he wasn’t ready to die yet.

“Of course not,” Alex rolled her eyes. “Don’t worry, her secret is safe with us,” she added.

“Okay,” he sighed, and Alex could see the tension leaving his body. “That’s amazing.”

“We could make a serum out of Waverly’s blood, but it wouldn’t be permanent. It’d only slow it down,” Alex suggested.

“But it’d win us time until either the DEO or we find something better,” Lena nodded, and they went to work, trying to find a way to turn Waverly’s blood into an antidote.

Meanwhile, Wynonna was sitting in the kitchen, waiting for Jeremy to update her when she heard a knock on the door. She got up and opened the door to see that it was Nicole. She let her in, and let her go upstairs without a single word. Then she went back to the kitchen and grabbed her phone. She looked at a picture Gus sent her a while ago. Of Alice. Her little angel. She took a swing out of the bottle of whiskey in front of her, thinking about how she’s sent her daughter away. She didn’t want to. But she’d rather have Alice hate her for her whole life than not have one at all.

The phone started ringing in her hand, interrupting her thoughts. She answered quickly, seeing that it was Lena.

“Hey,” she said, pressing the phone against her ear.

“Can we meet? We need to talk,” Lena said, and her heart skipped a beat.

“Is everything okay?” she asked, panicked.

“Yes, yes, more than okay, actually. For you at least,” Lena said, realizing her mistake.

“Meet me at Shorty’s in twenty minutes then,” she said and she hung up.

She went upstairs to Waverly’s room and stopped to knock first. Learned to do that the hard way. Nicole and Waverly were talking, Nicole showing her something on her phone.

“What’s up?” Waverly asked, smiling at Wynonna, and she stopped for a second, wondering about how strong her baby sister is. She admired that, even before they learned that Waverly is half-angel.

“Lena and Alex want to meet me. I wanted to ask if you wanted to join,” she shrugged.

“Please,” Waverly said happily, glad that she could finally leave the house. “I’ll go change,” she grinned, disappearing in the bathroom.

“Thank you, Wynonna,” Nicole smiled, walking up to her. She was still in her uniform, but her gun holster was on Waverly’s nightstand.

By the time Nicole put it back on, Waverly was ready, and Wynonna couldn’t help but smile at that. She hoped Lena has found a way to cure the town.

They took Nicole’s cruiser, and went straight to Shorty’s, to find Lena and Alex already there, Jeremy talking to them animatedly. Wynonna was sure that they were sleeping with their eyes open, and laughed at that thought, walking up to them.

“Hi,” she sat down, waving at Doc to bring her a beer.

“It’s still early,” Nicole mumbled.

“And you’re not my mom, Sheriff Know-it-all,” she rolled her eyes. “What did you find?” she turned to Lena and Alex.

“Given that Waverly is half-angel, thanks for the info, by the way, she’ll be alright,” Lena stated, looking at Wynonna pointedly, who just shrugged.

“Sorry?” she asked with an innocent smile.

“However, I don’t think that you have Nephilims running around in Purgatory, so she’s the only one who’ll be alright. For now,” Alex said, and Nicole leaned closer, happy that her baby was going to be alright.

“Can you stop it?” she asked.

“I hope so. Until then… We’re trying to make a serum from Waverly’s blood, and that will hopefully slow the virus down until we figure out what this is exactly,” she said.

“Do you need more blood?” Waverly asked, leaning onto the table.

“Not right now, we’re still working with what I took today. You just need to take it easy for a few days, and your blood will do the rest,” she reassured her.

“Okay,” she nodded, leaning against Nicole’s side.

“It’s fine,” Nicole mumbled, relieved, kissing her temple, just as Wynonna’s beer arrived.

“I’ll call Supergirl to take the sample,” Alex announced and left the bar to call Kara.

“So… Lena,” Waverly said, turning to look at the raven-haired woman. “How do you know Wynonna?”

“Well… I was eighteen, and in boarding school in England,” she smiled, looking at Wynonna. “And she was running away from demons, now I know that she meant literal demons,” she sighed.

“I’ll drink to that,” Wynonna chimed in, holding her beer up, then taking a large sip.

“We helped each other out,” Lena shrugged. “I could finally talk to someone that wasn’t an ass, someone who saw past my money,” she said.

“You always deserved so much more,” Wynonna said, looking at Lena with sad eyes.

“It is what it is,” Lena shrugged, feeling uncomfortable under the pitiful stares. “I’ll go see what Alex is doing,” she said, and she got up, walking out of the bar.

“Kara’s going to be here in two minutes,” Alex informed her when she joined her. “Are you okay?” she asked sensing that something wasn’t right.

“Yeah,” she shrugged. “I just needed some air.”

“Do you want me to leave you alone? I can go to the lab and tell Kara to come there,” she offered, and Lena smiled, shaking her head.

She always liked Alex. Even though Alex never trusted her. There was something… comforting about her. She was so protective over Kara, and Lena always admired that. And it helped that Alex was attractive, of course. But she was also caring. Rational. And too good for Lena – at least that’s what she’s been telling herself.

Supergirl landed in front of them soon, and Alex gave her the sample after a brief hug. She looked at Lena with pleading eyes, looking like a kicked puppy, and Lena looked away, because how was she supposed to hate Kara when she gave her that look?

“Call if you need anything,” Kara said, and she took off.

“You’re too hard on her,” Alex sighed, but her voice was caring, warm.

“You say that because she’s your sister,” Lena rolled her eyes. “Look… I’ll try. But it won’t happen in two seconds.”

“I understand,” Alex nodded, placing a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

“Thank you, Alex,” Lena nodded, and after a few minutes, they decided to go back inside.

\---

It took them almost all night, but they managed to find a way to make it work. It was nearing five in the morning when Alex looked at the clock, and she rubbed her eyes, looking around the room. Jeremy was asleep on a chair, snoring loudly, and drooling. Lena was writing down some notes, occasionally taking a look at whatever was in her microscope.

“Do you want coffee?” Alex asked, craving the liquid.

“Please,” Lena sighed, looking at Alex tiredly.

“Or we could just go to sleep,” she offered, but she knew she wouldn’t be able to tear Lena away from that microscope.

“You can go if you want to,” Lena said with a soft smile.

“And leave saving humanity to you alone?” Alex chuckled, walking into the break room to make coffee, ignoring Lena’s mumbled ‘Purgatory is not the entire human race’.

The coffee machine was slow, and Alex was already thinking about asking Kara to bring hers from her apartment when it finally finished. She grabbed the pot and filled two mugs before bringing them back to Lena, without adding any sugar or milk. Because of course, she knew how Lena liked her coffee. It was… part of her job. Yep, part of her job.

“Oh, thank God,” Lena sighed, grabbing the mug.

“Nah, it’s just me, Alex,” she said with a grin, and Lena rolled her eyes at that, but couldn’t stop the smile forming on her face.

She moaned when she took the first sip, and Alex had to look away, because her cheeks were suddenly bright red, and her head dizzy. _Get yourself together, idiot_ , she thought, as she made her way back to her side of the table.

“Wait, I got it!” she heard Lena’s excited voice a few minutes later.

“Great,” she stood up, stretching out her stiff muscles. “I’ll get the car ready until you finish this,” she offered, and Lena just nodded, writing down a few notes.

“Yeah, I think it wouldn’t be too smart to start making the serum right now, we’re both sleep-deprived,” she said, but when she looked up, Alex was already gone. “And I’m talking to myself,” she mumbled, turning everything off, deciding to let Jeremy sleep. He was going to wake up in a few hours anyway.

By the time they got back to the homestead, Lena was asleep in the passenger seat, even after the coffee she just drank. Alex just smiled and parked Lena’s car next to Nicole’s. The thought of waking the other woman up flew out the window the second she saw how peaceful Lena looked. She just shook her head, a small smile playing on her lips, and got out of the car, walking over to Lena’s side and she scooped her up in her arms. Lena unconsciously wrapped her arms around Alex’s neck, and she blushed at that, for some reason.

“What happened?” Wynonna appeared on the porch, seeing that Alex was carrying her friend. “Is she hurt?”

“No, she’s just asleep,” Alex whispered. “I didn’t have the heart to wake her up.”

“Well… that’s gay,” she heard an unfamiliar voice and looked up to see a woman she’s never seen before.

“Sorry, ignore her. She’s Mercedes,” Wynonna rolled her eyes – even though she kind of agreed with Mercedes – and she opened the door for Alex, following her up to the room Alex and Lena stayed in. She didn’t see the way Alex’s ears burned.

“What are you doing up, anyway?” Alex whispered as she placed Lena gently on the bed, and she took off her shoes.

“Mercedes came over and woke me up around four. She’s been through some stuff, you wouldn’t believe me if I told you, and she didn’t want to be alone- what are you doing?” she asked when she saw Alex starting to pull a blanket over Lena. Alex just gave her a questioning look. “Those jeans look expensive. Do you know how uncomfortable it is to sleep in jeans?”

“I… Uhm,” she swallowed, taking a step back. “Good luck,” she nodded, and Wynonna just rolled her eyes, mumbling something about being surrounded with ‘useless lesbians’.

Alex decided to let her do her thing, and she went downstairs to look for booze. As she passed Waverly’s room, the door was slightly open, and she couldn’t help but smile at the couple sleeping on the bed. She reminded herself to start walking, though, because she didn’t want to seem like a creep.

By the time Wynonna joined her in the kitchen, she’s downed two shots. The other woman sat down and waited. Alex looked like someone who needed to talk. So she waited. Patiently – something she knew she normally wasn’t. But this woman she’s never even met is helping her baby sister, and the least she could do is sit there with her in the silence, as she gets wasted. Because she looked like she got some serious baggage.

“Do you know why Lena hates me?” Alex asked, slightly slurring her words. Not that it was surprising, she had a few shots. Wynonna just shook her head. “I know a secret about your sister. So it’s only fair if I tell you one,” she chuckled. “You’ve met my sister. Yesterday.”

“When? The only person I met yesterday was- Oh,” she said, eyes widening.

“Yep, my sister is an alien. And she’s perfect. Most of the time, anyway. But she fucked up with Lena, you know,” she sighed. “Because she met her as my sister, not as Supergirl first. And she liked Lena so much, and they’ve become best friends. And she never told Lena who she really was,” Alex sighed. “Then Lex did. And Lena was hurt. Heartbroken. And now she hates us. And she has every right, you know. We kept her in the dark about my sister’s identity for years. I would be pissed, too. But she’s, somehow, still trying to do good. I admit, she doesn’t always realize that her… way… isn’t actually… how should I say this? She doesn’t approach the problem from the right angle. But her heart is pure. And she’s anything but evil. I just hope she’ll realize one day that we did it to protect her. That we really love her.”

“Give her some time. She’ll come around,” Wynonna offered, not knowing what to say.

“She’s amazing, you know,” Alex mumbled with a dreamy smile. “She’s brilliant. And so caring. She has a beautiful soul. I just wish I could have seen that before ruining any chance at a friendship,” she sighed.

“Don’t give up, tiger,” Wynonna smiled, watching Alex stand up and steady herself.

“Thanks for the… talk. I’ll go get some sleep, we’re going to make the serum today,” she mumbled, and she walked away, leaving Wynonna in the kitchen, alone, to think about what she’s just learned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment/kudos so I'll know if you liked it :) and I hope you did.


	3. Who hurt the kid?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's my birthday :) so here I am with a new chapter and 19 somewhat enjoyable years spent on this planet lmao.

Lena woke up to the sun shining right into her face. She groaned, shifting in the bed, exposing her right leg to the cold air, and she froze. She couldn’t remember how she got into the bed last night – or morning, if she wanted to be specific. And she didn’t have pants on, though she was in her shirt from last night.

She looked around the room, seeing that Alex was still asleep in her sleeping bag, so she got out of the bed, checking the time on her phone. It was almost noon, and she sighed, deciding to let Alex sleep for at least an hour. She grabbed the first thing she could find in her suitcase, a pair of sweatpants and an old hoodie, and she went to the bathroom to change before joining Wynonna downstairs – careful, not to wake Alex.

“Morning, sleepy-head,” Wynonna smiled, holding out a mug for her, and when the amazing smell of coffee hit her nose, she almost moaned out loud before grabbing the mug.

“Thank you,” she said, taking a seat at the table. “Uhm… how did I get here this morning?” she asked, looking up at her friend.

“Which part?” she teased, and Lena just rolled her eyes, waving at her to continue. “Alex drove you home, but you fell asleep so she carried you to your bed,” she shrugged, and Lena barely managed to stop herself from spitting the coffee right into Wynonna’s face. She choked on it, anyway.

Wynonna just smirked at her, knowingly, but Lena ignored it, trying to calm her breathing. She was scared to ask her next question.

“And who undressed me?”

“Oh, that was me. I mean Alex took off your shoes, but I think she would have exploded if she would have seen you in _those_ ,” she grinned, referring to Lena’s very expensive and very lacey underwear. “Nice, girl,” she winked, and Lena just rolled her eyes.

“Please, you’ve seen me in less than that before,” she chuckled.

“Oh, yes… the experimental days,” she said with a nostalgic look. “Then I ended up having a baby with my great-great granddaddy's best friend,” she mumbled, and Lena couldn’t stop herself this time, and spat the mouthful of coffee out on the table.

“You what?” she asked, wiping at her chin.

“I have a daughter,” Wynonna sighed, and Lena looked around as if she was looking for evidence that there was a baby in the house, even though she knew that she would have seen her if that was the case. “She’s in a safe place with my aunt,” she added, seeing Lena’s curious look. “I couldn’t let her stay in Purgatory, not when I’m fighting demons every day. I just… I couldn’t live with myself if I didn’t do everything in my power to protect her from this… she can’t have this life. She just… can’t,” she sobbed, and Lena’s heart ached for her.

She could see that it broke Wynonna. She was hurting. And Lena was never really good at comforting people. She grew up in a household where being affectionate was frowned upon.

“I think you made the right choice,” she said, reaching for paper towels to clean up the mess she made. “Purgatory doesn’t seem like a safe place right now. And it has to be over one day, right?” she asked, placing a reassuring hand on Wynonna’s shoulder.

“That’s what I’ve been telling myself,” she nodded, taking a deep breath and standing up, reaching for Peacemaker. “I have some things to take care of. Update me on the serum later,” she said, and before Lena could blink, she was out the door.

Lena sighed, trying to digest this new information. Wynonna had a daughter. With Doc Holliday. For some reason, she wasn’t even weirded out by that. It was surprising, yes, of course it was. But when she thought about the two of them… they just somehow made sense. Though she’s only met Doc once.

“Hello,” she heard a voice come from the doorway, and she turned around to see Doc. _Wow, did Purgatory give me the power to summon people now?_ She thought.

“Hey,” she said, placing her mug in the sink, as Doc lit a cigarette. “Care to share?” she asked, pointing to it, and Doc only shrugged, handing it to her and taking out another one. “Porch?” she asked, then, because she felt somewhat uncomfortable smoking in Wynonna’s kitchen.

“Of course,” Doc nodded, eyeing her from under his hat.

They walked out onto the porch, and stayed silent, both of them deep in thought. Doc was still staring at Lena, trying to figure her out.

“You know… you seem like a smart woman,” he stated.

“Thank you,” Lena mumbled, unsure, taking a drag of the cigarette.

“But you look like you are hurting. It is not healthy to disregard your feelings, you know,” he said, and Lena sighed, looking ahead, refusing to look at him. Who does he think he is, analyzing her like that?

“If I don’t do that, it hurts too much,” and for some reason, she said that out loud.

“You have to let yourself feel the pain if you want to move on,” he shrugged, and the tone of his voice made Lena feel like he was talking from experience. “If you do not, you turn yourself into a monster. You lose the people you love. I did. And I have to live with myself for an eternity.”

“I think that’s an exaggeration,” Lena chuckled.

The next second Doc hissed, revealing his fangs, his eyes turning to a bright, almost gold-like yellow. She let out a startled sound but didn’t move.

“Okay,” she nodded, while Doc turned back to his normal self, leaning against the railing. “I’ll think about what you said,” she nodded, throwing away the remaining of the cigarette. “I’ll go wake Alex now, we need to finish that serum,” she smiled, and went upstairs.

Alex was still asleep in her sleeping bag, and she took a moment to stare at the peaceful woman. She was beautiful.

Lena ignored that thought, though, and she walked up to her, sitting down next to the sleeping woman. She placed a hand on the redhead’s shoulder and shook her gently, calling her name.

“Wha- I’m awake,” Alex said, sitting up abruptly.

“Easy, now,” Lena chuckled. “It’s almost one in the afternoon. We should head back to the lab,” she said, her mind telling her body to get up and put some space between Alex and herself.

“Why didn’t you wake me up sooner?” Alex asked, rubbing at her eyes, and Lena couldn’t help but find it adorable.

“I guess it was for the same reason why you carried me to bed last night,” she shrugged, getting up, and she didn’t miss the way Alex’s cheeks burned up before she started to make her way out of the room, suddenly too hot and airless.

“Sorry, I know we’re not in a good place,” the woman sighed, and Lena just shrugged, stopping in the doorway, then she turned around to look at the director.

“I’ll make you a coffee to go while you get ready,” she said, but she didn’t move. “And… Alex?”

“Yeah?” she looked at her, eyes full of hope. It was the kindest tone she’s heard Lena use since the reveal.

“When we’ll be done with the serum… we should talk. All three of us. I’m ready to listen,” she sighed, looking at the ground because it was easier than to look into those brown orbs full of gratitude, hope, and… adoration? “If the offer still stands,” she mumbled.

“Of course it stands, Lena,” she could hear the smile in Alex’s voice, and it made her smile.

Alex wanted to hug her. Make sure that Lena knew that she was going to be there from now on. Really be there. And that she trusted her. But she didn’t want to scare her away. So she watched Lena walk away, and sighed, looking around the room. She needed to get ready.

\---

Wynonna entered the station with determined steps, stopping when she saw Waverly sitting in front of Nicole’s office. She frowned, giving the girl a questioning look.

“What are you doing here, baby girl?” she asked, sitting down next to her.

“Sorry, I know I wasn’t supposed to get out of bed yet,” she pouted, and Wynonna rolled her eyes because of course, she’d let her get away with anything.

“It’s fine,” she shrugged, playing with Peacemaker’s handle.

“What’s wrong?” Waverly asked, bumping her shoulder into Wynonna’s when she sensed that there was something wrong.

“I told Lena about Alice,” she mumbled.

Waverly sighed, taking her sister’s hand into hers and squeezing it reassuringly. She knew that it wasn’t really about Lena knowing, but the fact that Wynonna brought it up to someone, and that meant that she also had to think about her daughter.

“Sometimes you call out her name in your sleep,” Waverly said in a small voice, playing with Wynonna’s hair.

“Really?” the older one asked, a tear rolling down her cheek.

“Yeah, I know because you woke Nicole up one night, and she woke me up,” she chuckled.

“And she’s still alive?” Wynonna asked, looking at her sister, faking shock.

“What can I say? I really love this one,” she shrugged, but the blush was evident on her face, and it made Wynonna melt.

“Yeah. I really love you with this one, too,” she smiled.

“And I love the both of you,” they heard Nicole’s voice, and they jumped, looking at the office door. Sure enough, Nicole stood there with a smile, leaning against the doorframe. “Are you ready?” she looked at Waverly.

“Yes,” she nodded, standing up and taking Nicole’s hand. “Call me if you need anything,” she told Wynonna before they left.

Wynonna entered the lab to find Jeremy in front of the computer, and she sat on a chair, not knowing what else to do. Jeremy didn’t even see her, he was so focused on whatever was on his computer screen.

She sat there until Lena and Alex arrived. She couldn’t look her friend in the eye, though, not yet anyway. She let them work, and sat in silence, going through Dolls’s files as a distraction.

“What are you thinking about, Wynonna?” she heard Nicole’s voice, and she looked up, surprised that the sheriff was back from her break already.

“The curse broke,” she mumbled, turning the page she was staring at. “Half of the revenants are probably gone already. There’s someone poisoning people in Purgatory, and we have no clue who that is.”

“Wait, you think someone is doing this?” Alex asked, and Wynonna just shrugged, looking at the director.

“Why not? This is Purgatory. It wouldn’t be the strangest thing to happen,” Waverly said, looking over Jeremy’s shoulder at the computer screen. “What are you working on?” she asked.

“I’m posting edits on my Supergirl fan page, what do you think I’m doing?” he asked, mean, so unlike him, and Wynonna raised an eyebrow at him.

“Who hurt the kid?” she asked, looking around the room.

“No one hurt me,” Jeremy rolled his eyes. “I fell asleep in the lab. It was uncomfortable.”

“Just for the record… Do you have a Supergirl Fanpage?” Alex asked, and everyone started laughing, even Lena managed a small smile.

“No?” Jeremy said with an innocent smile that made it clear that he, in fact, had one. “However, I’ve been trying to track down revenants that decided to continue being criminals. Mainly the murderers,” he said, turning back to his computer.

“And?” Wynonna asked, happy that there was a small chance that there was going to be some action that included her gun. “Please tell me you’ve found someone.”

“Not yet. But some revenants stayed in Purgatory,” he offered.

“But none of them did anything bad,” she said, throwing her arms in the air.

“Isn’t that-” Lena was interrupted by a loud bang, and they all turned to the entrance to see a man, about two inches taller than Nicole.

His eyes were a bright shade of red, and Alex stepped to the side, standing in front of Lena protectively, and she pulled out a gun, seemingly from nowhere.

“Right in time, baby,” Wynonna grinned, holding up Peacemaker. “What do you want?”

“The heir,” he snarled, looking at Wynonna with so much hatred, that she was concerned for a second that she was going to catch on fire.

“What did I do now?” she rolled her eyes.

“My kids are gone. They left the Ghost River Triangle because you broke the curse,” he said, angry like a bull.

“So what? They stopped providing for daddy and now all of a sudden I need to die because you drove them away?” she rolled her eyes. “I had to ship my own kid off because of you. And I’m going to hunt you down, one by one, and send everyone back to hell, where you all belong,” she said and pulled the trigger, the revenant being pulled down in flames.

Nicole and Waverly shared a look, concerned for Wynonna. She’s never been this cold. In the beginning, killing revenants took a toll on her. But this Wynonna looked a lot more like Willa now, and they were worried about her.

“That… was… amazing,” Alex said, gun still in hand, standing in front of Lena.

“You get used to it after a while,” Nicole shrugged. “Wynonna… are you okay?” she frowned, looking at the woman, who was now just staring at the spot where the man disappeared.

“Yeah,” her voice wasn’t more than a whisper, and if you weren’t paying attention, you would have missed it. “Just need a second,” she added, walking out of the room.

“I’ll talk to her,” Nicole raised a hand, seeing that Lena and Waverly both wanted to go after her.

They watched Nicole leave the room, and tried to go back to work, working on the serum that would help slow down the virus.

“Hey, wait up!” Nicole said, trying to catch up to Wynonna. She stopped in the middle of the hallway and gave Nicole an annoyed look.

“What?” she groaned.

“What happened back there?” Nicole asked, kindly, placing a hand on Wynonna’s shoulder.

“Nothing. I sent a revenant back to hell. The usual,” she shrugged, looking anywhere but to Nicole.

“Usually you don’t tell them that you’ll hunt them down, like animals,” she said with a small frown.

“I’ve been thinking about Alice. I’ll miss every important first because I’m an Earp. I didn’t choose to do this. I didn’t _want_ to do this. And now I can’t even be in my daughter’s life because it’s too damn dangerous for her to be here,” she said, swallowing her tears.

“We’ll work on it. I promise. We’ll figure out a way to bring her back here, okay?” she asked kindly, giving Wynonna a reassuring smile.

“What if we won’t?” the older woman asked, a tear rolling down her cheek.

“But we will,” Nicole said confidently.

“I hope so, gingerbread,” she sighed.

“Now that’s our Wynonna,” Nicole laughed, pulling her back to the lab.

They had to find a way to make Purgatory safe for Alice. But Purgatory was just another town, like every other. Plus the demons.

\---

“Wait,” Alex mumbled, frowning at the papers in front of her. “How did we not see this sooner? Lena,” she said, looking up, and she was met with four curious pairs of eyes.

“What is it?” Wynonna asked, stepping closer.

“Every person who was infected has the same blood type,” she said, bringing the papers to Lena’s side of the table, and the raven-haired woman looked through them, frowning.

“Call the DEO, ask if they had found anything,” she suggested, and Alex nodded, calling Brainy, and she put him on speaker.

“Director Danvers,” he answered the call. “I was just about to call you.”

“Did you find anything similar to the virus?” she asked, holding her breath.

“Yes, we did. It seems that the virus is from a planet we’ve never even heard of. It’s from another universe. There wasn’t life on that planet in our universe,” he explained. “But after the crisis, they appeared in this new one.”

“Is there an antidote for the virus?” Lena asked, excited to hear the new information.

“We are working on it,” came Brainy’s answer.

“Thank you, Brainy. Call me if there’s any new information,” Alex sighed.

“Of course, Director,” he said, and he hung up.

“So now what?” Waverly asked, drawing stick figures on the whiteboard.

“We wait,” Lena shrugged. “We finish this, and then inject everyone infected,” she explained.

“We might need some blood, though,” Alex added, and Waverly only nodded, rolling up her sleeve and she took a seat close to the director.

She finished quickly, and they started working on the serum right away. Lena and Alex worked with ease together, they had an amazing balance in the lab. Jeremy even stepped aside at one point, because he felt like he was intruding.

“Do you think we can finish this before dinner?” Alex asked at one point, giving Lena a small smile. She was hoping they could have that talk tonight.

“Don’t forget that we have to inject the infected people,” Lena reminded her.

“I bet the kid would love to do that,” Alex shrugged, and Jeremy just nodded, enthusiastically.

“Fine with me,” Lena shrugged, trying to act as if her heart wasn’t trying to jump out of her chest at the moment.

Nicole joined them at around seven, when her shift has ended, and she saw everyone sitting in silence, while the two women worked.

“We should go to Shorty’s,” she offered. “You know, let them work.”

“I could use a drink,” Wynonna nodded, and Nicole rolled her eyes, but she didn’t make a comment.

“I’m honestly surprised that you’re sober right now,” Jeremy said, and Wynonna raised a challenging eyebrow before thinking about it some more.

“You’re right,” she nodded, and stood up, leaving the room.

They followed her out the door, leaving Lena and Alex behind to work in peace.

It was nearing nine when they finished the serum, and they sat down for the first time in hours. They called Wynonna to tell her that the serum was ready, and Jeremy promised that he’ll go around town to inject people in the morning. For some reason, they weren’t even surprised that Jeremy made it sound like it was a normal thing they did every day.

“So… how about we lock up here and go back to the homestead, then call Kara,” Alex offered, worried that Lena has changed her mind.

“Yeah, that sounds good,” she nodded, starting to put the serum away.

The drive back to the homestead was silent. They were both thinking about the conversation that was coming, Alex excitedly, because there was a chance that Lena will forgive them, and Lena worriedly. She was still hurting. But she wanted to know why, at least. She wasn’t ready to fully forgive Kara, but she was ready to listen to her explanation. Maybe she owed her at least that.

They went upstairs, and while Lena took a shower Alex took out her phone to text Kara, but then decided to call her instead.

“Hey, is everything alright?” Kara asked, and Alex just smiled at the worried tone.

“Yes, actually, I have some amazing news,” she said, sitting down on the floor.

“Oh?” Kara sounded excited now.

“Lena wants to talk to us. As in listen to your explanation,” she said and she heard Kara let out a very not human sound, somewhere closer to a dolphin. “My ears,” she chuckled.

“Sorry,” Kara said sheepishly. “When? Where?”

“You could come over in like twenty minutes with take out,” she offered.

“I’ll be there. Thank you, Alex. I don’t know how you convinced her, but I’ll be forever grateful,” she sighed.

“It wasn’t me,” Alex shrugged. “I don’t know who or what it was. I’m just glad she wants to talk about it.”

“I’ll see you in a bit, then, I love you,” Kara said, and she hung up.

“Why are you sitting on the floor?” she heard Lena’s amused voice, and she looked up to see the woman standing in the doorway, her hair still wet, and she was dressed in sweats and a hoodie, and warm socks. Mismatched.

“The bed is your space,” she shrugged, distracted by Lena’s beauty.

“Get up, idiot,” she rolled her eyes, but her voice lacked any bite, and she actually had an amused smile on her face.

“Yes, ma’am,” Alex saluted, and she got up, sitting down on the bed.

“So… Kara’s coming,” Lena mumbled, sitting down on the bed, too.

“Yeah… I just… Before you listen to anything she has to say… Do you remember when we stopped to eat on the road, and she called me, panicked?” she asked, and Lena nodded, looking at the floor. “She had a nightmare. She has them almost every night after the crisis because she saw Argo being destroyed, again. And then we died, too,” she sighed. “However, when she has nightmares, the first thing she does is find my heartbeat,” she admitted with a small smile. “That’s how she got through the nights when we were kids and she was new to this world, and she had nightmares because she saw Krypton die. It’s also what she does when she’s overwhelmed by everything around her. I can’t even imagine how difficult it is for her to live in a big city. And when that happens, when she’s overwhelmed, she focuses on little things that she’s attached to, small things that calm her, because she’s become so familiar with them. Like my heartbeat.”

“Why are you telling me this?” Lena frowned, and her voice was nothing but curious.

“Because that night when we came here she had a nightmare. And when she couldn’t find my heartbeat… she looked for yours,” she smiled. “That’s how she knew that I was with you.”

Lena looked away, trying to hide the fact that her eyes were filled with tears. If Alex wasn’t lying, and for some reason, Lena knew she wasn’t, then this put everything in a new perspective. Because it meant that she was important to Kara. And that there had to be a good explanation for everything Kara did.

“Go take a shower before she gets here,” Lena mumbled, still looking at the ground, and Alex complied, giving the woman the space she needed.


	4. It must be so infuriating that you have a mother who cares.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first thing I want to say is that I hope that everyone is alright, your family, friends... This is something I never thought I'll have to live through if I want to be honest, and I think it's okay to be scared. I'm scared sometimes. Stay safe, guys, stay home and let's hope this will be over soon. Love you.
> 
> Once again, I'm shamelessly trying to sell my book(s), yes, there's two of them now, aaand, idk, maybe you want to take a look at them/one of them. (What We Lose Till Dawn and Wars We Both Fight, both on Amazon, by H. Hermann)
> 
> Anyway I'm back, and I hope you like this chapter. I don't know when the next one is going to be uploaded though, I hope soon.

When Alex finished her shower, she walked downstairs to find Lena sitting in the kitchen, going through her phone. Just when she was about to sit down, there was a knock on the door, and she gave Lena a reassuring smile – at least she hoped that it was reassuring – before opening the door to find a sheepish Kara standing there, take out bags in both of her hands, enough to feed an army. She let her in, and Kara followed her to the kitchen, and by the time she entered the room she was in her normal clothes.

“Hi,” she said in a tiny, timid voice, placing the bags on the table.

“Hi,” Lena parroted, not looking her in the eyes.

“So… you said you wanted to hear us out. I’ll let Kara go first because I’m starving,” Alex said, trying to ease the tension in the room, and she grabbed some food off the table, starting to eat. “Kara,” she said through a mouthful of pasta, reminding her sister that she should start speaking.

“I uhm… I want to start by saying how sorry I am for lying to you for all those years,” she sighed.

Lena’s jaw clenched, her eyes fixed on the table until Alex grabbed a container with what she thought was Chinese and put it in front of her with a soft ‘eat’. She just rolled her eyes, but complied, her heart skipping a beat at the thought of Alex taking care of her. It didn’t go unnoticed by the Kryptonian, but she decided to leave it for the moment.

“I really am sorry,” she added.

“Is there an explanation, too?” Lena raised an eyebrow, and Alex gave her a pointed look, so she stuffed her mouth with food and decided to stay silent.

“Yes, there is. As I said before… when I told you I was Supergirl… I loved the idea of having someone in my life that only knew me as Kara. The real Kara. Not just Kara Danvers, or Supergirl, but Kara Zor-El, too, and that was… it made me feel free. For once… someone liked me for who I was, and not because they knew that I could easily break the sound barrier, or throw someone into space, not that I would do that, because that’s mean, and no one deserves to be thrown into space, not to mention that a human would die out there, and-”

“Kara, breathe,” Alex chuckled, and Lena couldn’t help, but smile at the blonde’s rambling, because that was so Kara. That was her best friend.

“Yep. Sorry. Focus. So… at first I didn’t tell you because I wanted to keep you safe. I know, I know,” she said when she saw that Lena was going to say something. “You are a Luthor. And you were in constant danger anyway. But… I almost lost Alex because she knew. Not just once. And it broke my heart to even think about losing you. I lost so many people. I watched my whole planet die. And I couldn’t bear the thought of losing my best friend, too,” she sighed. “And then, as time passed, I realized that I should have told you already. And then I was scared that you’ll never forgive me. That you’ll be pissed, and you were, and you were right to be pissed at me for all of this. And we could have avoided a lot of this mess if I would have just told you. But I couldn’t. Because, once again, I was scared of losing you,” she sighed.

“I… uhm,” Lena said, putting her fork down. “I was hurt. Because so many people have lied to me and used me in my life. And then there was this amazing person, someone who became my best friend so easily, who saw past my family name. And then I had to learn that this person lied to me, too,” she said, trying so hard to keep her tears from falling.

“And I’m so sorry, for breaking your trust, for lying to you, for not being brave enough to tell you everything,” Kara sighed, reaching out to take Lena’s hand, and when she didn’t pull her hand back, Kara felt like all the weight of losing her loved ones, her planet, and then Argo was lifted off of her shoulders.

“Okay, your turn,” Lena turned to Alex, who watched them with a small smile, and an adorable pout – which she didn’t realize she was making.

“At first it was because of your last name, I admit,” she sighed, and Lena felt a pang in her heart at that. “But only for like five minutes. Because you kept proving me wrong. Showing me how good of a person you are. I was the one who told Kara not to tell you at first. So you can blame me because I can find a way to live with that, but if I have to look at kicked-puppy-Kara for one more day, I might just jump off a cliff,” she said, and that earned a small smile from Lena and an offended ‘hey’ from Kara. “However, as I said, you proved me wrong. And then I got to know you. Really know you. Game nights, talks, you helped the DEO so many times, and I was amazed by the person I got to know. But I was, and still am, the protective big sister my parents raised me to be, and I won’t apologize for that.”

“You don’t have to,” Lena said in a soft voice, reaching for Alex’s hand, and Kara just rolled her eyes at the way both their heartbeats sped up. “I might need some more time because it still stings, you know, but I think we can start over. Try and get to know each other without secrets,” she offered, and the Danvers sisters nodded, smiling victoriously at each other.

Just then the door opened, and Wynonna walked in, followed by Waverly and Nicole. They introduced themselves to Kara and joined them at the table, Wynonna with a bottle of whiskey in her hand.

“Are you hungry? Kara brought enough for an army,” Alex offered, and Waverly grabbed some food immediately, at which Kara only chuckled.

“Okay, I like her,” she grinned.

“Are we going to talk about the fact that the crisis didn’t affect Purgatory at all?” Lena asked as they all started eating, Kara and Waverly inhaling their food, as usual, Nicole watching them both with a frown, worried that they might choke on it, and Wynonna drinking her booze.

“What crisis?” Waverly asked, just as Kara asked: “What do you mean?”

So Alex and Lena started explaining the crisis to Waverly and Nicole, and what they learned from Jeremy to Kara.

\---

“Wait, so you’re telling me that everyone thinks that Lex is a good guy?” Nicole frowned, taking the bottle from Wynonna.

“Whatever,” Wynonna rolled her eyes, watching the sheriff pour Lena and herself from it.

“Yeah,” Kara nodded. “And he took the credit for everything that Lena’s done.”

“Can I shoot him?” Nicole asked, leaning back in her chair with her glass in her hand, sporting an adorable pout.

“I tried that already. He’s worse than cockroaches,” Lena sighed.

“What if the crisis didn’t affect us because of the Garden of Eden?” Waverly asked, and Alex choked on her water, looking at Waverly with wide eyes.

“No, I… no,” she frowned, while Lena rubbed circles in her back to help her calm her breathing. “I can’t with this place,” she sighed.

“What about the Garden of Eden?” Lena asked, curious.

“It’s located in the Ghost River Triangle,” Waverly explained. “I was stuck there for a while, Doc helped me get out,” she mumbled.

“The actual Garden of Eden… here,” Kara said, eyes wide.

“Yes,” Waverly nodded. “My father was one of the two angels that guarded the entrance.”

“You’re half-angel?” Kara asked, mouth agape.

“Welcome to Purgatory, kiddo,” Wynonna laughed.

“It must be that, though. I mean it has to be why we remember things the way they were,” Nicole mumbled.

“And how could we use that to help the rest of the world remember?” Alex mused, frowning at her sister.

“Let’s focus on one problem at a time,” Lena sighed. “After we solve this virus mystery we can try and bring everyone’s memory back.”

“I agree,” Kara nodded. “If Purgatory was able to stay the way it is, there has to be a-” she stopped, a frown appearing on her forehead, and she looked like she was focusing on something. “Someone is walking around the house,” she stated.

“It’s probably just Henry,” Nicole shrugged.

“The guy with a mustache,” Lena said, and Kara frowned even more.

“This person has a heartbeat,” she added, and Alex reached for her gun, jumping up to her feet, followed by Nicole and Wynonna.

“How do you even know that?” Waverly asked, looking out the window.

“Yes, Kara, how do you know that?” Lena asked with a raised eyebrow, and Kara’s heart sank at first, but then she saw the amused smile on the woman’s face and she let out a sigh of relief.

“Well… Alex is going to have to deal with so much paperwork,” she mumbled, and Alex groaned, while Kara took off her glasses, her suit materializing in front of everyone.

“Holy fudging-” Waverly jumped up, bumping into her girlfriend, who had a somewhat surprised look on her face.

“Where’s the person?” Alex asked, inching closer to the door.

“They stopped. They’re standing in front of the house,” she said, using her X-ray vision to look through the walls of the house, but something wasn't right, it was blurry, and she couldn't make out anything, just the shape of the person standing outside. She made a mental note to ask Wynonna if there was some lead in the walls or any sort of magic closeby.

“Okay,” Alex nodded, and she opened the door, gun raised, and came face-to-face with Jeremy, standing in front of the steps with his phone in his hand. “Jeremy, what the fuck,” she sighed, lowering her gun.

“You idiot,” Wynonna rolled her eyes, sitting back down and taking a sip from the bottle.

“Sorry?” he frowned. “How did you even- OH, Supergirl, hi, again,” he said excitedly when he saw the woman standing in the kitchen.

“You could take a picture with her and post it to your fanpage,” Wynonna offered, and Jeremy blushed, looking at the floor.

“Don’t be mean,” Waverly scolded her, and Wynonna just rolled her eyes, saying sorry.

“What are you doing here, again?” Jeremy asked then, looking at the heroine. “I mean not that it’s a problem or something, it’s just that this is the second day in a row and I’m surprised, that’s all,” he rambled, and Kara chuckled.

“Don’t worry, Jeremy, it’s fine. We were just having dinner. Do you want to join us?” she asked, then looked at Wynonna. “If that’s not a problem, of course. This isn’t my house.”

“He’s part of my team, don’t worry, blondie,” she nodded, so Jeremy sat down at the table, looking at the women surrounding him.

“Wow. I’m really the only guy here,” he laughed. “Where’s Doc anyway?”

“Probably at Shorty’s,” Wynonna shrugged. “So. Tomorrow morning.”

“I’ll announce it to everyone that we have a serum for those who are infected, and to come to the station,” Nicole offered. “That way you won’t have to go around the whole town.”

“Not a bad idea,” Jeremy nodded. “Do we know how much time we have to create an antidote, though?” he asked, looking at Lena and Alex.

“Seeing that there are patients who are pretty far in I’d say we win a few days,” Alex mumbled, looking at Lena questioningly, who just nodded.

“We should start looking for the person who’s responsible for this. Maybe they have an antidote,” Waverly suggested, and Kara nodded excitedly.

“I could tag along, call Snapper and tell him that there might be a story,” she offered. “So I could stay and help.”

“Sure,” Alex nodded. “You tell mom. Fuck, have you talked to mom?” she asked, and Kara shook her head.

“I wanted to visit her, but didn’t have time because we got a lead on Lex and… yeah. But I called her, and I might have told her that you’re here,” she said sheepishly. “I’m sorry, I thought you told her,” she said, seeing Alex’s worried expression.

“You might want to call her, then,” Lena offered, amusement shining in her eyes. She’s never seen Alex so scared.

“Why? By the look on her face, Alex is already dead,” Nicole chuckled.

“You’re not wrong,” she said, and she stood up, getting out of the house and calling Eliza.

“Alexandra Danvers,” she heard the woman’s voice instantly. “Care to explain?”

“Mom, hi. Sorry, I forgot to tell you, but one of Lena’s old friends needed some help. I’m also 31, mom,” she sighed.

“And that changes what?” Eliza asked, and Alex flinched, hugging herself. She was in a rush and forgot to put her jacket on.

“I guess nothing. Look. I didn’t leave Kara alone, okay?” she sighed.

“Yes, you did. You know how hard this has been on her, Alex. Please, just… take care,” Eliza sighed, and the door behind Alex opened to reveal Lena, with Alex’s jacket in her hand.

“I will, mom, I promise,” she nodded, while Lena placed the warm jacket on her shoulders. “Thanks,” she mumbled, shivering. “Look, we’ll finish this here, Kara’s staying for a few days, so I’ll keep an eye on her. You know I’d never let anything happen to her.”

“I know, honey… Don’t forget to take care of yourself, too,” Eliza sighed.

“I won’t,” she nodded like a kid. “I have to go, it’s late and we have a lot to do tomorrow. I love you,” she said, and after her mom’s response she hung up. “This stubborn woman,” she rolled her eyes.

“It must be so infuriating that you have a mother who cares,” Lena teased, and Alex’s heart sank at that.

“I’m sorry,” she sighed, hugging the jacket to herself, trying to warm up a little. So what if she wanted to spend just a little more time on the porch with Lena? “It’s just… She knew I was here, but she didn’t call me, she waited for me to call her, because why not.”

“She just cares about you,” Lena offered.

“Yeah, she does,” Alex smiled, watching the woman staring into the distance.

\---

Kara slept in the barn. Because she was the only one who wouldn’t freeze to death. And also because Alex and Lena occupied the last free room.

Lena’s alarm went off at six in the morning, and Alex groaned, pleading for five more minutes. Lena turned it off, and let the woman sleep, going downstairs to make some coffee. They weren’t in any hurry, Jeremy was happy to start without them, Lena simply just liked to be up early. It was something she got used to, and now it was strange waking up late.

No one was in the kitchen yet, so she made some coffee and went out to the porch with a cigarette to smoke. It was a bad habit that she picked up during college. She didn’t smoke anymore, not all the time, but she always had a few on her, just in case. And she told herself that if the talk they had last night wasn’t a good explanation – rather excuse, but whatever – then nothing was.

She’s thought about it a lot. Last night. She couldn’t fall asleep, because Kara and Alex’s words were replaying in her head. She knew it wouldn’t be this easy, forgiving them, but at the moment she felt like she was on the right path. And maybe one day she’ll forgive Kara completely. As for Alex… The Supergirl secret wasn’t hers to tell. And Kara is Supergirl, so Alex couldn’t have stopped her if she really wanted to tell Lena. And yes, Alex sometimes accused her of things – not anymore, though – but she was doing her job. And that, Lena could understand. She would have done the same thing.

She was halfway through her cigarette when she heard the door open, and she turned around to see Alex, with a slightly worried expression on her face. However, that faded quickly when she spotted Lena. She raised an eyebrow, though, when she saw the cigarette in her hand.

“You were supposed to be a genius,” she said, but her voice lacked any bite, it was teasing and warm, and did things to Lena’s heart that she couldn’t really explain.

“Old habit,” she shrugged, leaning against the railing. “I thought you wanted to sleep some more,” she said with a smile.

“I couldn’t fall back asleep,” Alex shrugged, joining her. “I was worried, I couldn’t find you in the house,” she admitted with a small blush, and Lena blushed, too, because Alex cared, and her gay ass wasn’t ready for that. “How are you doing? With everything,” she asked, a hopeful look on her face, deciding to change the subject.

“I mean I’m not there yet,” she said, looking at the barn, where she knew Kara was sleeping, and she smiled, turning her head toward Alex and searching her face, and when she couldn’t see anything else, but adoration, she had to look away. “But I’ll be. One day. I know I’ll forgive her, you know, it’s just… It doesn’t happen overnight.”

“I understand. But… what about me?” Alex asked in a small voice, a lump forming in her throat. “I know how to make the puppy eyes, too, someone had to teach it to Kara,” she tried to joke, and Lena just smiled, sensing that what Alex needed to hear from her was that she can forgive her, too. She’s already forgiven her, though.

“Alex, you did your job. I understand,” she sighed. “No hard feelings.”

“So we’re good?” Alex asked, that hopefulness was back, and Lena was defenseless.

“I have the feeling that I won’t be able to stay mad at you for too long,” she mumbled, and Alex’s heart did a backflip at that.

“To be fair, I am adorable,” she said cockily, and Lena laughed, with her whole chest, and it was the most beautiful sound Alex’s ever heard.

“Yeah, yeah you are,” Lena nodded, giving her a shy smile, and Alex wanted to say something. Something lame, like ‘You’re adorable, too’ or something smooth, but they saw Kara walk out of the barn and instinctively took a step away from each other. Alex was happy, though, because Kara just saved her from embarrassing herself.

“Morning,” Alex said, stealing Lena’s mug and taking a sip of the now cold coffee.

“I’m not even here, I didn’t hear a single word you two said, please ignore me, I just wanted to use the bathroom,” she said, and disappeared in the house.

Alex and Lena shared a look, and they both burst out laughing, because what else was there to do? The moment was already gone, and there were so many more to come - at least they hoped - that they couldn’t be mad at Kara for interrupting. Not when Alex looked at Lena in that way that made her blush and look away, and not when Lena was finally working on forgiving them.


	5. Whatever you say, Danvers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like it. I honestly don't know where I'm going with this lol. I think it's going to be longer than 10 chapters, but I don't know yet, we'll see :))

Lena and Alex decided to head to the lab at around eight, and Alex offered to drive. Lena let her, gladly, she was still replaying the conversation they had in her head. It felt surreal. Not just the fact that she liked Alex – and there it was, she said it, or thought, or whatever; she admitted to it – but that maybe it wasn’t completely a one-sided thing. She shook her head slightly, though, and refused to let herself believe that. Because who would ever love a Luthor? Or at least want, because love was a big word, one that she never used. Well, with Kara and Sam, yes, but that was different because there weren’t romantic undertones to it.

“Please don’t,” she heard Alex’s gentle voice, and she frowned, looking at the director.

“What?” she asked when she realized that Alex wasn’t going to elaborate.

“Don’t let your mind wander wherever it was going, because I saw the look on your face, and I don’t like it,” she sighed, covering Lena’s hand with hers briefly, and Lena’s heart jumped at the gentle touch.

However, Alex was driving, and she didn’t want to cause an accident, so she let go of the woman’s cold hand.

“What look?” Lena asked when she recovered.

“The one you get when you remember your last name. When you hate yourself. And you blame yourself for every bad thing that’s ever happened, even if you weren’t the one who caused it,” Alex explained, and Lena looked out the window because she didn’t want to confirm what Alex just said.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” she said in a cold voice, one she only used in meetings. And when Kara broke her heart, but she was working on that.

“Of course you don’t,” Alex said with a sad smile, and she risked turning her head toward the younger woman, only for a second, though.

She could see through Lena’s mask. It took her a lot of time and observing, but managed to learn the little tells the woman had. Like when she clenches her jaw but relaxes it the next second because she realized that it was a tell that she was frustrated, and she puts her emotions away. Or when the corner of her mouth twitches just a little, but she forces herself not to smile. And Alex understood why she had to hide her emotions. She couldn’t imagine what it was like to grow up with Lex and Lillian. To learn to seem emotionless, when – Alex now knew – that there was so much love to give in Lena’s heart. So many emotions she didn’t even know about.

“This conversation isn’t over yet, because I’m not giving up,” Alex said when she parked the car in front of the police station.

“Whatever you say, Danvers,” Lena shrugged, hiding her emotions successfully.

They entered the station to find Nicole trying to explain to everyone that they had to wait until it was their turn to get their shot. She looked exhausted, and it was barely eight in the morning, and Alex could understand it. She was the director of the DEO after all.

“Good morning, Sheriff,” Lena said with a small smile.

“Do you need any help?” Alex offered kindly while Lena excused herself to go to the lab and join Jeremy.

“Doesn’t Lena need your help?” Nicole asked although she hoped Alex said no.

“She has Jeremy,” Alex shrugged and started to instruct people.

She talked with authority and answered every question – even the dumb ones – patiently and respectfully. Nicole watched in awe as Alex managed to somewhat calm the folks down. Because she was a patient person, and kind, but sometimes she felt like Purgatory tried to prove to her that she wasn’t.

Meanwhile, Lena settled in, texting Alex to send in two people at the same time, because now there were two of them. Jeremy welcomed her with a tired sigh, he was glad that they were there. Although he found it strange that Alex wasn’t there.

“Where’s Director Danvers?” he asked, and Lena tried to seem as nonchalant as ever when she answered his question.

“She stayed behind to help the sheriff,” she offered.

“Oh,” he said, and Lena really didn’t like that tone.

“What?” she asked, raising an eyebrow, while she gave the shot to a young girl, maybe around fifteen.

“Nothing, it just… It was strange that she wasn’t with you,” he shrugged, as an old lady approached Lena, rolling up her sleeve.

“Hi,” she smiled at the lady, thinking about an answer at Jeremy’s statement. “And what do you mean by that?”

“Since you two arrived I haven’t seen you separated for longer than two minutes,” he explained, and Lena had to admit that he was right.

“Alex didn’t know anyone when we came here, I was the only person she knew,” she explained. “There you go,” she told the lady with a small smile, and she thanked her, leaving.

“Yes, but that was a few days ago. She knows us now. But she still spends all her time with you,” Jeremy didn’t seem to know how his words affected the woman, and Lena, for once, was glad for it. Because that meant that he didn’t notice her flushed cheeks.

“Nothing is going on between us if that’s what you’re trying to say,” she stated, and she was proud at how confident she sounded.

“Sure,” Jeremy chuckled. “I saw the way she stepped in front of you when that revenant barged in here. She went from science nerd to protective wife in less than a second,” he laughed.

“I’m not sure that you should call anyone a science nerd,” she pointed out, deciding to just ignore the way her heart jumped at the word ‘wife’.

“Good point,” Jeremy nodded. “I know why you’re like this, Lena,” he said, turning his had to Lena, and giving her an understanding look.

“I’m not sure I know what you’re talking about,” she frowned, genuinely confused.

“You forget that I’m a huge fan of your work. So I know a few things about you. And I know that you’re trying to push Alex away, because you have feelings for her, and she has feelings for you, and you don’t want to be hurt. Again. Because you’ve been hurt so many times. And you just couldn’t take more,” he said, and Lena hated how on point he was.

“Stop analyzing me,” she said through gritted teeth.

“Okay,” he nodded, with a sigh. “I’m sorry. Sometimes I don’t realize that I’m being a jerk,” he said and gave her an apologetic look.

“No, it’s… I’m fine. Don’t worry,” she sighed.

\---

After Alex and Lena left to help Jeremy, Kara waited in the kitchen, drinking her coffee. She didn’t really know what to do with herself, but Wynonna was already out, and judging by the only heartbeat in the house, Waverly was still asleep. So she sat in the kitchen and let herself think for the first time in a while.

Lena finally decided to hear her out. And it went way better than Kara expected. She misses Lena every day. Losing Lena was like losing a limb. It was so natural to have Lena in her life that once she lost her, she didn’t even know what to do. Because there was this huge part of her that just went missing. Well, not really missing, because she knew where it was. But she couldn’t approach Lena. She had to give her time and hope. Because that’s what she was best at. Hope. That’s why she was the Paragon of Hope. So she gave Lena her space. And she let her think everything through, she let her feel everything because she was entitled to feel hurt. Kara lied to her for years, and that’s not something you just forget overnight.

She was also curious about this thing between Lena and her sister. Because that definitely wasn’t there before the secret was revealed. Or at least she hadn’t noticed. She wanted to ask Alex about it, because she heard them talking on the porch, and she heard their heartbeats, and she wasn’t stupid and oblivious. Even though everyone thought that she was sometimes.

“Hey, what are you doing here alone?” she heard Waverly’s voice, and she jumped a little, startled. “Sorry, I didn’t want to scare you. I didn’t know anyone was able to sneak up on you.”

“I was deep in thought,” Kara smiled, offering Waverly a mug filled with coffee, and she heated it with her vision.

“Wow,” she beamed, taking a seat next to Kara and sipping the coffee. “This is so unrealistic. I mean… you’re… her,” she mumbled.

“Says the Nephilim,” Kara laughed, and Waverly joined in, because what else was there to do? An alien and a half-angel sitting at a table and drinking coffee together.

“Are we going to investigate today?” Waverly asked when they have somewhat calmed down. “I can ask Nicole if she wants to join us,” she offered.

“Sure,” Kara nodded. “But I think she won’t be able to do so. Alex just sent me a text, it’s crazy at the station.”

“I’ll ask her anyway,” Waverly shrugged, dialing Nicole’s number. “Hey, baby,” she said with a huge smile when Nicole answered her phone.

“Hi,” the smile was evident in her voice.

“Kara and I are going to try and find something about this virus. Are you coming?” she asked, hopeful. However, she knew that she’ll see her girlfriend at some point during the day.

“I can’t, I’ll be stuck here for a while,” Nicole sighed, worried that Waverly was going to get in trouble. “Just… be careful, please.”

“I’ll make sure she stays safe, promise,” Kara said, involuntary hearing the girl’s voice through the phone. “Sorry,” she mumbled sheepishly, and Waverly just chuckled, shaking her head.

“Okay, I’ll see you later, I love you,” she said, and she hung up. “Where do we start?” she turned to Kara.

“Maybe we should talk to the people who were infected?” she offered. “Who is patient zero?” she frowned.

“He died, sadly,” Waverly sighed. “And the next three, too.

“Okay, then,” Kara nodded, a frown appearing on her face. “Then we should try and figure out how he got infected.”

They took Waverly’s Jeep and drove into town to see if they could find anything. They went around the town and asked questions for a few hours, but didn’t find out anything useful. They ended up at Shorty’s after a while. They sat at a table, going over the information they could gather around the town – nothing, really.

“So,” Kara frowned, staring at her notepad. “We didn’t find out anything,” she sighed, looking at Waverly with a sad look.

“Wow, you look like a kicked puppy,” the girl smiled, putting a reassuring hand on Kara’s. “Don’t worry, we’ll find something,” she promised.

“I don’t know,” Kara pouted. “It’s just a lot. I feel like I should go back to National City and leave Lena and Alex work in peace,” she sighed.

“What’s up with you three anyway? Things seemed to be… a little tense,” Waverly wondered.

“I uhm… That’s a long story,” Kara sighed, adjusting her glasses, a nervous habit.

“We have time,” she shrugged, waving at the bartender to bring two beers. “I know, it’s the middle of the day,” she chuckled at Kara’s confused look. “But I’m an Earp. Or something like that, at least.”

“Okay, how about I tell you about how I messed up with Lena, and you tell me about the whole Nephilim thing?” Kara offered, and when Waverly only grinned, nodding her head excitedly, she started explaining the whole thing.

They talked for what seemed like days, even though it was only a few hours, but they got everything out of their system. They managed to bond over the fact that neither of them was a human – in Waverly’s case not fully a human. And Kara promised her to teach her a few things about controlling her powers or at least trying to because she’s never met an angel. But she knew how hard it is to control your powers, to be terrified of harming the people around you. The people you love.

“So… I get that Lena was mad at you for hiding your identity,” Waverly started with a mischievous grin. “But what’s up with Lena and your sister? There’s so much tension.”

“I honestly don’t know,” Kara wondered. “I mean… I noticed the changes in their heartbeats whenever they touch or even look at the other, and it’s adorable, really, I just don’t know if it’s something new or I just didn’t see it until now,” she admitted.

“Well… Were those changes there earlier?” Waverly frowned.

“Yes, but at first it was because Lena is a Luthor, and Alex a government agent,” she nodded. “But… there were times when they were friends already and their hearts picked up when Lena handed Alex a glass of wine, or Alex surprised Lena with lunch and I was patrolling and heard them,” she sighed. “I thought it was because they still didn’t trust each other.”

“But this is better, right?” Waverly grinned.

“Yes, definitely,” Kara nodded, enthusiastically.

“Do you think it’s still too early to tease them about it?” the girl asked, and Kara’s eyes lit up, shaking her head immediately.

\---

Wynonna chose her way to investigate. She went to find a revenant, to see if they knew anything. She wasn’t lucky, though, but she decided not to give up. Peacemaker was trying to warn her of something, though, because it kept vibrating in its holster. She just shrugged it off, the gun was known for acting up sometimes.

She was driving toward Shorty’s, at around five pm, when she noticed something strange. She kept passing a guy who stood on the side of the road, and every time she drove past him, Peacemaker vibrated. She tried to make out his face, but couldn’t, it was hidden under a hood, and he was dressed in all black, even had gloves on. Wynonna decided that it was enough, and the next time she saw him, she pulled over and jumped out of the car, placing a hand on her gun’s handle.

“Who are you, and why are you following me?” she asked, taking a tentative step toward the man, who turned to her with his body.

“Wynonna Earp,” he said in a deep voice. “I was wondering how long it will take for you to find me. I heard you were looking for me.”

“Is this your doing?” she asked, pulling out the gun and pointing it at his head. He didn’t even move, but Peacemaker reacted to him. “Did you poison the town?”

“Part of it,” he said with a sickening grin.

From the little amount of skin Wynonna saw, she could tell that the guy was pale. Paler than Lena – which was something.

“What do you want?” she asked, and the guy didn’t even flinch when she took a step closer to him, still pointing the gun at his head.

“You won’t kill me,” he snickered. “You need the antidote. And only I can give it to you,” he said confidently.

“I have a genius working on it,” she rolled her eyes, and he laughed, sending chills down her spine.

“The Luthor? I admit, she’s good, and she could find it, but not in time,” he shook his head.

“So what do you want?” she repeated her earlier question.

“Alice,” he said, and Wynonna almost dropped her gun, but forced herself to look confused.

“Who’s that?” she asked, and the guy just laughed, again.

“Oh, we both know who she is, heir. I want her, or everyone here dies. One by one,” he grinned, and by the time Wynonna pulled the trigger, he wasn’t there.

She ran back to her car, and drove to the station, hoping that Alex and Lena were still there. She parked the car with shaking hands and ran into the building. Luckily it wasn’t crowded anymore, and she saw Lena’s car in the parking lot, so she ran straight to the lab, ignoring Nicole’s worried shouts.

“Lena, you need to find the cure,” she said, barging into the room.

Alex and Lena looked up surprised, but when Lena saw the look on Wynonna’s face, she stood up immediately, approaching the woman cautiously.

“What happened?” she asked, kindly, reaching out to wipe her tears away.

“He wants my Alice, Lena, you have to find that cure,” she cried, and Lena hugged her, giving Alex a worried look.

“Who wants Alice, Wynonna?” she asked, rubbing the woman’s back soothingly, while Nicole ran into the room, too.

“What? What about Alice?” she asked, terrified.

“The… whoever has the virus,” Wynonna sobbed. “He’ll only give me the cure if I give him Alice,” she explained, and Nicole gasped, joining the two women in the hug.

“We’ll find a way, Wynonna. Don’t worry, you won’t lose your daughter,” she mumbled, while Alex only stood next to the table, watching them with worry.

“Alright, Lena, I’ll let you work,” Wynonna sighed, taking a step back from her, and looking at them with grateful eyes.

“Yes, we’ll get back to work,” she nodded, looking at Alex, who agreed.

“I’ll call Brainy, see if he could contact the population of the planet where the virus came from. Maybe they could help us,” she offered.

“Yeah, that’s an excellent idea,” Lena nodded. “I’ll get back to this, then.”

“Thank you,” Wynonna sighed, and let Nicole walk her out of the room, and into her office.

She told Nicole what happened, and the sheriff promised to do everything she could to find this guy. They also called Waverly, who was at Shorty’s with Kara, so they promised to join them as soon as they could. And to bring Doc, of course. He had the right to know that his daughter’s life was in danger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll just shamelessly promote my book here, the title is What We Lose Till Dawn by H. Hermann, and it's on Amazon :) If anyone wants to buy it :)


	6. I’ll test the antidote.

Doc arrived with Kara and Waverly, none of them knowing what was happening exactly. Lena, Alex and Jeremy joined them and listened to Wynonna explain what happened with the strange man. She was still shaken up, not being able to think clearly – and none of them said a single thing about it, because they knew it was about her daughter. And they understood the reaction.

“He will not get to our daughter,” Doc shook his head, looking at Wynonna with determined eyes. “Even if I have to hunt him down myself, and torture him for the antidote.”

“We won’t give up Alice,” she shook her head. “We’ll just have to find him, and before anything, find out what he is. He disappeared in front of my eyes, I don’t think he’s human.”

“We’ll do that,” Nicole nodded.

“I was naïve to think that we can bring her back here,” Wynonna sighed, looking at the floor. She felt useless. Scared. And she really didn’t like that.

“No, you weren’t,” Waverly shook her head, but her heart broke a little. “Heir or not, you deserve the chance to be there for your daughter, to have Alice here with you.”

“Even if I do,” Wynonna looked up, eyes red from the tears threatening to fall, “it doesn’t matter. She would be in danger. Constantly.”

“We can talk about this when we defeat this man,” Doc sighed.

He still didn’t like the fact that Wynonna shipped their daughter off, without so much as telling him. He understood why she did it, yes, but that didn’t mean that he had to like it. It was still infuriating. He didn’t know where she was exactly, or how was she doing.

“So… what did this man look like?” Alex asked, crossing her arms in front of her chest.

“I have no idea,” Wynonna shook her head. “He was dressed in all black and had a hood on his head, it covered most of his face. The only thing I know is that he’s taller than Nicole and paler than Lena,” she sighed.

“Hey,” Lena objected, raising an eyebrow.

“Don’t take it personally,” Nicole turned to her, giving Lena a small smile.

“So… He’s tall and pale,” Kara frowned.

“We’ll have to wait until he contacts us again,” Alex sighed. “Until then… I talked to the DEO, they’re trying to contact the planet the virus is from. We’ll find a way, Wynonna.”

“Thank you,” the woman sighed, giving Alex a weak smile. “Who wants to drink?”

Everyone started walking toward the door, except Kara, Lena, and Alex. They just stood there, watching them leave.

“I’ll work on this some more,” Lena said, successfully hiding the tiredness of her voice.

“Yeah, me too,” Alex nodded, not even attempting the same thing.

“And I’ll make sure they go home at a reasonable hour,” Kara rolled her eyes, and they said their goodbyes, going back to the lab.

They stayed in silence, mostly. Alex was trying really hard not to look up and stare at Lena because that was something she wanted to do apparently – and yes, she was surprised when she realized that.

Lena worked hard, refusing to think about either woman in the room. She didn’t want to think about her best friend, nor her sister, the woman she found herself drawn to lately – okay, it wasn’t really new to her, because she was attracted to her the second she saved her life the first time she’s met her. But then Alex started dating Maggie, she started dating James, and it was easier to shove her feelings deep down. Also, it wasn’t more than attraction at first. And then, suddenly, she found herself catching feelings, because Alex was caring, and amazing, really, and she had a big heart, even found some space for Lena in there. And she didn’t know what to do now.

“Penny for your thoughts?” Kara’s quiet question woke her from her trance, and she looked up, startled – and really, she should have known that she wasn’t going to be able to focus on work when she was so close to Alex, and she couldn’t think about anything else. She looked around the room, alarmed when she realized that Alex wasn’t there. “She went for coffee,” Kara smiled, seeing Lena’s worried look, and also hearing the change in her heartbeat.

“Am I that obvious?” she sighed, and she didn’t even know that she missed Kara this much. Not even the talking part, but Kara being there, her best friend being close to her. Even her presence calmed her somehow.

“I can hear your heartbeat,” Kara shrugged. “It’s so good that I can finally say things like this,” Kara sighed, and she seemed relieved.

“I don’t know, it’s sad that I’ll never have to hear about flying buses again,” Lena joked, and it surprised her how easy it really was.

“What?” Alex asked, handing Lena a mug of coffee, and she took it, gladly.

“When Kara came to interview me once I asked her if she had a parking ticket, so I could validate it, and she told me that it was alright because she flew there. On a bus,” Lena explained, and Alex laughed, while Kara just blushed, rolling her eyes. She wouldn’t admit, but she liked Lena and Alex teaming up on her if it meant that she could have Lena.

“Please, that’s nothing compared to her first time being drunk,” Alex snorted, and Lena found it adorable.

“Whatever,” Kara rolled her eyes.

“No way, tell me about it. I didn’t think she could get drunk on human alcohol,” Lena grinned, and Alex savored this moment, because she put that grin on that beautiful face, and she was proud. So proud. Lena needed to relax, even if it was in a lab, for only a few minutes.

“No, she can’t. She drank some alien rum,” she explained. “She told me I looked like her sister,” Alex smiled, thinking back to that night.

“How did you even convince her to drink?” Lena frowned.

“It wasn’t me,” Alex shrugged. “It was Mon-el,” she added, and Lena nodded, looking at Kara from the corner of her eyes.

“I never knew what you saw in him,” Lena shook her head, and Alex nodded along.

“He was a good guy, just not for me,” Kara shrugged, looking into Lena’s microscope to do something with herself. She frowned, looking up at them. “Did Brainy tell you what planet the virus was from?” she asked, looking at Alex alarmed.

“Emoner-something,” Alex said, looking at Kara with a small frown.

“Emonergonia?” Kara asked, alarmed, and Alex nodded. “Shoot.”

“What?” Lena asked, looking into the microscope, but everything looked the same as before. “Kara?” she looked up.

“When I was still a kid,” Kara sighed, looking at them, “my aunt, Astra, told me a story about a planet named Emonergonia. It wasn’t really a story, more like a history lesson. The planet’s population was wiped out by a virus, and Krypton was the planet’s ally for a long time. We… uhm… it was war. And Krypton betrayed Emonergonia,” she said, looking down, ashamed. “Our scientists helped create the virus. I saw this before. Or something similar. My aunt showed this to me. This is the virus, just modified.”

Lena didn’t miss the way Alex flinched at the mention of Kara’s aunt, both times, but decided to leave it for now, because Kara might have just solved their problem.

“Do you think that big brain of yours could make an antidote?” Alex asked, and Kara blushed a little but grinned anyway.

“Better. I think there has to be a formula in the fortress. I’ll go check,” she said, and she disappeared before either of the two women could say anything.

“What…,” Lena frowned.

“She’s smart,” Alex chuckled. “I know she doesn’t really brag about it, but she was supposed to be a scientist on Krypton,” Alex said, proud of her little sister.

“There are so many things I still don’t know about her,” Lena wondered. “But… what’s up with you and that aunt?” she frowned, and Alex tensed, looking down immediately. “Sorry. You don’t have to tell me,” she backtracked immediately.

“No, it’s fine,” Alex shook her head. “I… I killed her,” she sighed. “Astra.”

“What happened?” Lena asked kindly, taking Alex’s hand in her own, and giving her a reassuring squeeze.

“I was trained to act when I see danger. And to protect,” Alex sighed. “And she… we fought. J’onn was there, too, and Astra was… I saw her stand above him. I acted on instinct. I had a kryptonite sword,” she whispered, a tear making its way down her cheek, and Lena reached out to wipe it away. “I was so scared to tell Kara. Terrified. Because she’s lost so many things. So many people. And then her mom’s twin sister shows up, and I killed her. I took her from Kara,” Alex was sobbing at this point, clinging to Lena’s hand, and she let her, hugging the woman tightly and doing her best to calm her.

“It’s okay,” Lena sighed. “Shhh, it’s okay. I’m here, she’s here, and she loves you. She adores you, Alex,” she said, rubbing her back.

“I know,” Alex nodded, taking a deep breath to calm herself. “I know,” she repeated, putting some space between them. “Thank you,” she sighed, looking into those beautiful, captivating green eyes, and she knew she could get lost in them so easily.

“No, thank you for telling me,” Lena smiled, reaching up and wiping her tears away.

“I got it,” Kara barged in, holding up a piece of paper, but she stopped when she saw the state her sister was in. “What happened?” she asked, stepping closer to the two women, and even though Lena didn’t mind the contact, she took a reluctant step back, giving the sisters space.

“Nothing, really,” Alex shook her head, rubbing at her face. “I just… I told Lena about Astra,” she whispered, and Kara nodded, her eyes welling up with tears.

“I love you,” Kara choked out, hugging Alex as tightly as she dared.

“I love you, too,” Alex sobbed, but she didn’t let herself dwell on it, because they needed to find the cure. “But we need that. What did you find?” she took a step back, seeing Kara quickly wipe a tear off her face.

“I found the formula for the antidote,” she said, giving it to Lena. “And I made the changes on my way here.”

“What changes?” Lena frowned, seeing that a few things were crossed out, components changed.

“That was the original, what I got from the fortress. Whoever is behind this changed the original virus to only attack a certain blood-type, so this formula wouldn’t work, because the virus going around here is modified from the original thing,” Kara rambled, and Lena looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

“You have to make the antidote from the virus, though,” she said, her brain still catching up with her – which was something that rarely happened.

“I looked at the original virus, and made the changes in my head, then applied that to the formula in your hand,” she admitted sheepishly, and Lena was amazed.

“Wow,” she said, getting to work.

“I’ll just… let you work,” Kara said, still in her Supergirl suit, and she took a step back, taking a seat in a chair.

Alex watched, amused, then joined Lena. She knew how brilliant Kara was, she grew up with her. Again, she was proud of her little sister. She didn’t voice it, though, she didn’t want to boost Kara’s ego.

\---

The sun was up by the time they finished the serum. Kara disappeared at one point during the night, and came back with takeout bags, knowing better than to suggest sleep. They ate quickly and went back to work as soon as they could.

Nicole found them there in the morning, barely after seven, with the two women working and Kara half asleep, sitting at the table.

“Good morning,” the sheriff said, eyeing them suspiciously. “Are you still in your clothes from yesterday?”

“They have been working since last night,” Kara mumbled, sitting up straight. “Don’t try to tell them to go to sleep, though. They are close to finishing the antidote, and they are both stubborn,” she sighed.

“But not deaf,” Alex mumbled, which earned a chuckle from both Kara and Nicole.

“Okay, then,” she smiled. “Do you need anything? Coffee? A sandwich?” she offered.

“Coffee sounds amazing,” Lena mumbled, not bothering to look up.

“And food,” Kara rolled her eyes, joining Nicole to get the items.

They walked to the break room in silence, while Nicole texted Waverly to pick up some food on her way to the station. They made the coffee in silence, Kara playing with her cape – she didn’t even realize she was still in her suit, she was too lost in her thoughts. The mention of her aunt brought up some pleasant and not so pleasant memories, and she was pretty much drowning in them at that point.

“I think you should change, though,” she heard Nicole’s voice, and she looked up, her brain trying to work out what the woman said. “Out of your suit, you know. Change,” Nicole explained at the confused look on Kara’s face.

“Oh, yeah, you’re right,” she nodded, doing just that.

“Do you want to talk about it?” Nicole asked kindly, leaning against the table with her arms crossed over her chest.

“I just… we talked about something that brought up a few memories,” she sighed. “From when I was a kid, and when… before Krypton, my planet, died.”

“I’m sorry,” Nicole said sincerely. “Why didn’t you talk about it with your sister?” she frowned then, and Kara just looked at the ground, finding her shoes very interesting.

“It’s a long story. And they were busy with the antidote, anyway,” she shrugged. “This can wait,” Nicole found it admirable how selfless Kara was being.

“If you want to talk… about anything,” she offered, handing her two mugs with coffee for Lena and Alex. “I’m here.”

“Thank you, Nicole,” Kara smiled, taking the mugs. “And for these, too.”

“I’ve seen Wynonna before her coffee, if they’re just half as bad, I think you need that more than them,” Nicole chuckled, and Kara nodded, heading back to the lab.

Lena and Alex were just finishing up, and they gladly took the mugs from Kara, sipping the hot liquid gratefully.

“We need to test it before we give it to people,” Lena said out of the blue, breaking the silence.

“We could ask Waverly if she was comfortable with letting us test it on her. There’s not much damage it could do to her,” Alex offered, and Lena nodded.

She felt something warm on her face but wasn’t fast enough to wipe it off, because Kara was in front of her before she could even think about what it was.

“Lena, are you okay?” she asked, cupping Lena’s cheeks with both hands and leaning close to her as if it would bring her any closer to solving that mystery. She also unintentionally blocked Alex’s view, who was now on edge, not knowing what was happening.

“What? Kara? What’s wrong? Lena?” she asked, panicky.

“Her nose is bleeding,” Kara said, stepping back.

“Lena…” Alex frowned, looking at the woman with a knowing look. “What’s your blood type?” she asked, her heart hammering against her ribcage at a fast speed as if trying to break out of her chest.

“AB+,” she mumbled, looking at the floor, like a toddler that was caught stealing candy. She reached up to wipe the blood away.

“Why didn’t you say anything?” Alex asked, pinching the bridge of her nose.

“Because you wouldn’t have let me do this then,” Lena shrugged, still not meeting their eyes. It was true, she knew neither of them would have let her stay in Purgatory if they knew that she was going to get the virus.

“Of course we wouldn’t have let you work on this,” Alex said, flailing her arms around desperately, trying to prove a point. “Lena, this virus is deadly. What were you thinking?”

“That my friend needed help,” she rolled her eyes. “And we have this,” she said, picking up a syringe and a needle.

“What are you doing?” Alex asked, taking a step closer.

“I’ll test the antidote,” Lena rolled her eyes, getting the syringe ready. “I trust Kara.”

“I don’t,” Kara interrupted. “If it means that you’ll risk your life like this I don’t trust myself,” she shook her head.

“Please, Lena,” Alex whispered, approaching Lena the way she would approach a wild animal. Cautiously, with her arms raised, showing her that she didn’t mean any harm, with slow, short steps. She looked calm, but her eyes and heartbeat betrayed her. “Please put it down. It wouldn’t harm Waverly if she let us test it on her, and then you wouldn’t risk your life. Please, Lena,” she was close to crying, and it worked on Lena. She slowly put the item down, taking a deep breath.

“You need to rest,” Kara said, and her tone didn’t leave any room for objection.

“Yeah. I’ll take this,” Alex sighed, grabbing the syringe, and putting it into her pocket to bring it back to the homestead.

“Okay. Let’s go,” Kara said, opening the door for them, and they followed her after putting everything away and locking up the room.

“Wow, you got them out of the lab,” Nicole smiled, stepping out of her office, but she sensed that something wasn’t right, and she frowned, looking at them worriedly. “What’s wrong?”

“Lena forgot to tell us that she was in danger,” Alex sighed, and Lena looked down, once again. “Her blood type is AB+, and now she’s infected,” she informed Nicole.

“Oh,” the woman said, and she didn’t know what else to say.

“We’ll need to test the antidote we made to see if it works, but I’ll take her back to the homestead now, to rest,” Alex said, placing a hand on Lena’s lower back, urging her to start walking, and maybe she wanted her to know that she was there, even though she was angry, and she was going to make sure she was okay.

And yes, maybe it worked. Maybe Lena’s heartbeat calmed, and she felt safe from that light touch. It was comforting, and she missed human contact.

“Okay, sure,” Nicole nodded, looking worried.

They left in Lena’s car, and Alex drove, refusing to let Lena do anything difficult. Alex reached over to Lena’s side, lacing their fingers together. She wanted to comfort Lena, to make her feel safe, but she had her selfish reasons, too. She needed the comfort the warm hand brought, she needed to know that Lena was okay (-ish) and still there, alive, breathing. And the warmness of the soft skin calmed her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know what I'm doing, and I'm not big on science, sooo I hope it was fine. Idk.  
> Also, leave a comment please so I'll know if you liked it lol.


	7. This is serious, Lena.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to be honest here, I'm stuck with this story and I don't know when I'll update, but I promise I'll finish it, so don't give up on me :))  
> Alsoo I kind of forgot about Waverly and Nicole's moment at the end of the third season, so I included it at the end of the chapter and I tried to give an explanation, too.  
> WARNING: This chapter might contain spoilers for those who haven't seen the third season of Wynonna Earp.  
> Enjoy :)

Kara flew ahead, mainly to give some privacy to Lena and Alex, so the two women were left alone in Lena’s car, driving toward the homestead in silence, their hands linked together on Lena’s lap.

Alex felt like her brain was overwhelmed, and she had to focus on her breathing to keep it even. She didn’t want to freak Lena out, and she knew she had to stay calm. But damn, was it hard. Because this was Lena. The same woman who looked at their group of friends with such innocent eyes the first time she joined them for game night, and Kara and Winn basically fought over who should team up with her. The same woman who had to grow up with Lex Luthor, get attached to him and then watch him go mad. And sometimes she seemed like the same innocent little girl Lionel once took home – even though Alex never met that little girl, she sometimes felt like that little girl was still in there; Lena just knew how to hide her well.

And Alex was worried. Because she (they, she reminded herself, not only her, but they all) just got her back, Lena finally decided to at least think about forgiving them, and now she was sick. So what if… Lena knew she was going to get the virus. Is it possible, that…

“Did you only forgive us because you knew this would happen?” Alex heard herself ask, and Lena flinched a little at the sudden voice.

“No,” she shook her head, squeezing Alex’s hand in her lap. “Of course not. I missed Kara, I missed you, and I want to forgive you because that’s the healthy thing to do.”

“Then… why?” Alex felt her eyes well up with tears, but she refused to cry.

“Because I knew we would figure it out eventually. And I wanted to help. I needed to,” she sounded desperate, and Alex finally understood.

“You wanted to do something good because you wanted to prove it to everyone that you’re not a villain,” Alex sighed, and when Lena stayed silent she knew she was right. “Lena… we know you’re not evil. You’re selfless and amazing, and I honestly don’t think you’d ever be able to intentionally hurt someone.”

“I’m sorry,” Lena sighed, and Alex just rolled her eyes, feeling a stubborn tear roll down her cheek.

“No. Don’t be. You were trying to help. It was stupid, yes, and if you weren’t infected right now, I’d be so much more pissed,” she said through gritted teeth. “But I’m going to get you back to Wynonna’s, and you’re going to rest. Eat soup, and then sleep, and stay in bed.”

“Okay, mom,” Lena said with a small smile.

“This is serious, Lena,” Alex sighed, trying not to squeeze Lena’s hand too hard.

When she parked the car in front of the house, she got out and walked up the stairs with Lena, opening the door for her. She helped her coat off and pulled her up the stairs, leading her into their shared bedroom.

“Get changed into something comfortable and get into bed. I’ll go make some tea or something,” Alex said, starting to turn around, when Lena stopped her, hugging her neck tightly.

Alex was shocked at first, but she recovered quickly, wrapping her arms around Lena’s waist and hugging her as tightly as she dared.

“I’m really sorry,” Lena mumbled into her neck, and Alex sighed, tightening her grip around the woman.

“I’m sorry, too,” she whispered. “For my reaction. I just… I,” she was looking for words she couldn’t find, so she just huffed, turning her head to the side and kissing Lena’s temple, her lips lingering on the soft skin for just a few seconds longer than necessary. “We’ll talk when I come back,” she said, but she didn’t make a move to end the hug.

Neither of them did for a few more seconds, they just enjoyed the other’s closeness and warmth. Lena buried her face deeper in Alex’s neck, taking a deep breath, and she sighed, then took a step back.

“Okay,” she nodded, and she looked away, trying to hide her blush.

“Please… rest. I’ll be back with something to eat. And you should be able to fall asleep, it’s almost nine, and you didn’t sleep at all last night,” Alex said from the door, lingering in the doorway.

“Neither did you,” Lena pointed out, and Alex rolled her eyes, trying – and failing – to hide a smile.

“I’m not the one with an alien virus in my system,” Alex sighed, and Lena nodded, grabbing a pair of sweatpants and a big t-shirt.

“I’ll be resting, then,” she smiled innocently, and Alex only nodded, closing the door and walking downstairs.

She found Wynonna and Kara sitting in the kitchen. They were talking about something Alex couldn’t focus on. She poured herself a glass of whiskey, though, and decided to drink it in silence for a few minutes.

“Do you have any ingredients for soup?” she asked Wynonna, who looked at her surprised.

“Yes, and that’s Waverly’s doing, really,” she smiled. “How is Lena?”

“Acting like this is normal,” Alex said through gritted teeth, opening the fridge for the ingredients.

It took her around an hour and a half to make the soup, though. She didn’t want to face Lena just yet. So she busied herself with the food and stopped herself after the first glass of whiskey, drinking water instead. Kara went upstairs to stay with Lena, and Alex was really glad for it because she knew she couldn’t do it herself at the moment. Wynonna just watched her, let her busy herself in the kitchen for a while.

“You know the soup won’t fix it, right?” Wynonna asked, taking a sip of her whiskey.

“I know,” Alex said through gritted teeth.

“Then why are you spending your time making soup, when you could stay with her instead?” Wynonna wasn’t judging her, nor was she teasing her, or making fun of her. She was just curious. But Alex wasn’t in the state of mind where she felt like answering logical questions.

“Because I don’t know what else to do, okay?” she whisper-yelled, her fist landing hardly on the counter. “She did this to prove a point. We did this to her! I did this to her. She’s ready to die just to prove to us that she’s not her brother,” she was crying but she couldn’t care. She wiped at her face angrily and grabbed a bowl to bring Lena some of the steaming food.

“No one’s blaming you,” Wynonna sighed. “She decided to do this. And she’s a grown woman. She knew what she was getting herself into,” she explained just as the door opened and Waverly walked in with rosy cheeks and a frown.

“I heard what happened. And that you’re done with the antidote. Test it on me,” she said, giving Alex a pleading look.

“Okay,” Alex nodded, looking for her coat to find the syringe she brought back from the lab. “This isn’t going to do any damage to you, thanks to your blood,” she said before injecting Waverly. “Thank you for doing this. Really,” she said, grabbing the bowl of soup once again.

“It’s nothing,” she waved her away. “Now go see how she’s doing.”

She didn’t have to tell her twice, Alex walked up the stairs with her heart beating in her throat. She opened the door to their room to find Kara sitting on the bed, talking to Lena, who wasn’t really listening, because she was going through her e-mails on her phone.

“Hey,” Alex said, entering the room. “I brought you soup.”

“She made it,” Kara whispered, getting up. “I’ll leave you to it. Try and get some sleep,” she hugged Lena before she exited the room, and she sent Alex an encouraging smile before closing the door.

“Why aren’t you asleep?” Alex sighed, placing the bowl onto the nightstand.

“I had to respond to a few e-mails that couldn’t wait,” she said sincerely.

“Still working,” Alex sighed. “That doesn’t even surprise me.”

“You made soup, though,” Lena smiled, not even trying to hide her blush. “And it smells amazing,” she said, taking a deep breath.

“Eat up, and then you need to rest,” Alex said, handing her the bowl.

“Will you stay with me, though?” Lena asked, staring at the food in her hand.

She hated being vulnerable. But this was Alex. The woman she’s been crushing on for a while now. And she got the feeling that it was mutual. Plus, there was a chance that she was going to die, so why not spend the last days she had with Alex?

“Of course,” Alex nodded. “I won’t leave your side, you’re going to be so sick of me by the time you kick this virus’s ass.”

“I’m not sure that’s possible,” Lena giggled, eating a spoonful of the soup. Then she moaned, and Alex’s brain short-circuited. “This is amazing,” Lena mumbled, offering a spoonful for Alex, who didn’t even know where she was.

She ate it, though, and forced herself to move on from the thought of Lena feeding her. Because that was adorable. And new. But it also woke a warmth in her chest, and it spread through her whole body.

“I feel like I could sleep now,” Lena said when she finished eating, and she placed the empty bowl on the nightstand.

“Sure, I’ll let you rest,” Alex said, standing up from the bed, confused, because when did Lena finish the food?

“Join me?” Lena offered, and Alex could tell that she was vulnerable with her, again. “Of course,” she smiled, walking around the bed, and she got in next to her.

When Lena rested her head on her chest she hoped that her heartbeat wasn’t as loud as it seemed to her, because that would be embarrassing.

No matter how tired she was, though, Lena couldn’t fall asleep. She wanted to tell herself that it was the virus, but the rational part of her brain kept reminding her that that wasn’t true. She couldn’t fall asleep because she was so close to Alex. Her best friend’s older sister. The badass government agent that could be a completely different person when it was just them and their friends. The beautiful woman who apparently makes her heart race and takes her breath away. Like with that kiss a few hours ago when Lena hugged her.

“I can hear your brain working,” she heard Alex’s slow, tired voice.

“Sorry,” Lena mumbled, looking up to see Alex watching her with a small smile. “What?” she frowned, thinking that she had something on her face.

“Nothing,” Alex shook her head, biting her lip to stop herself from smiling, and Lena’s every thought flew out the window, except the one that said how much she wanted to do that herself. _Get it together_ , she told herself, but she couldn’t take her eyes off of Alex. “I just… you looked at me with those big eyes, and you looked like a lost puppy, and it was so adorable,” she admitted, and Lena turned away, hiding her blush from the agent.

“I feel like a lost puppy,” she admitted quietly, and she sat up, missing Alex’s warmth immediately.

“Do you want to talk about it?” Alex offered, and Lena just shrugged, glad that Alex couldn’t see her face. “Lena,” she sat up, leaning her back against the wall, and she placed a hand on Lena’s shoulder.

“It’s nothing, really,” Lena sighed. “I just… This trip, and being here… with you… it brought back some feelings I thought I managed to push so deep down that they kind of… went away,” she admitted, and she felt exposed. Because she just poured her heart out in front of Alex, and she didn’t know if she wanted Alex to return her feelings or reject her.

“Feelings?” she heard Alex ask, and the smile was evident in her voice.

“Yes. Feelings,” Lena mumbled, turning around clumsily in the bed – almost falling off at one point – to face Alex. “For a certain special agent.”

“Do I know her?” Alex asked with a raised eyebrow, and Lena groaned, hiding her face behind her hands.

“I’m not supposed to be like this, what’s happening?” she mumbled. “I’m supposed to be the confident one, and you’re supposed to be shy and flustered and a blushing mess.”

“You think this is confident?” Alex chuckled, reaching out to take Lena’s hands, pulling them away from her face. “All jokes aside, though, I like you. I have for a while now,” she mumbled, looking away because Lena’s eyes were so mesmerizing, and she felt dizzy after looking into them, and she needed a clear head for this conversation.

“How long?” Lena frowned, feeling her confidence return.

“A little after you started dating James, I think. I didn’t realize it until now, but it’s so obvious,” Alex sighed. “That’s why it was so easy to hide it from Kara,” she chuckled, looking up to lock eyes with the beautiful woman. “She thought that I was miserable because of Maggie.”

“To be fair,” Lena sighed, looking down at their joined hands with a small smile, “I had a crush on you from the second I saw you fighting with Corben, but then… well, you know what happened,” she shrugged.

“I rushed into a relationship with the first person I liked because suddenly I felt free. I don’t say that Maggie was a mistake because I learned so many things about myself during our relationship. And I’m grateful for what we had, but it wasn’t meant to be,” Alex explained, playing with Lena’s fingers to distract herself.

“Well… I dated James,” Lena laughed.

“I never knew what you saw in him. The way he talked shit about you for more than a year before he suddenly loved you,” Alex shook her head. “You deserve better than that.”

“And are you?” Lena asked with a teasing eyebrow raise.

“No, “Alex shook her head. “But I want to be,” she sighed.

“That’s… Alex, I was just messing with you. I know that you are,” Lena said, intertwining their fingers.

“I also didn’t trust you at first,” Alex sighed. “And I’m sorry.”

“But he didn’t trust me because he knew Superman and refused to believe that a Luthor can be anything but evil. Plus, he didn’t trust me while we were together, I think he was waiting for me to snap. He kept pushing me to do things the way he wanted me to. You, on the other hand, had a sister to keep safe. And I admire that, really,” she smiled.

“And I trust you now. We’ll talk about that later,” Alex rolled her eyes affectionately. “You should get some sleep, and we can talk about all of this later.”

“Okay,” Lena nodded, but she didn’t make a move to get under the covers again. “But… I really… Can I kiss you?” she asked, looking down, again, and Alex found it adorable.

“Come here,” she smiled, pulling Lena onto her lap, the woman straddling her thighs.

She placed a finger under Lena’s chin, lifting her head to look into her eyes, and just stared into them for a few seconds – and lost herself in the green of her eyes. Her eyes, however, dropped to Lena’s lips, and she wasn’t sure who leaned in first, but they met halfway, in a bruising kiss. It was sweet but hungry, and Alex couldn’t help but pull Lena closer, wrapping her arms around the woman’s waist.

Lena snaked her arms around Alex’s neck, burying a hand in auburn hair, pulling Alex closer. She wanted to savor this moment because she wasn’t sure if it was just a dream, or hallucination. Lena was terrified that she was going to wake up any second now.

The kiss became slower, and they eventually pulled away, but Alex kept her close, leaning her forehead against Lena’s. Their breathing was uneven, and neither of them said anything for a while.

“Did that really just happen?” Lena mumbled, opening her eyes to find brown orbs already looking into her soul.

“Yes, yes it did,” Alex smiled, nudging Lena’s nose with her own. “Sleep?” she chuckled, pulling back, but she didn’t dare to look away from Lena’s intoxicating green eyes.

“Yes, sleep,” she nodded, and the blush was evident on her cheeks, and Alex was a mess.

“You’re so adorable,” she sighed, leaning closer and leaving a kiss on the woman’s forehead. “Unbelievable.”

“Flattery will get you everywhere, darling,” she rolled her eyes teasingly, and Alex just laughed, because, really, she was still under the effect of that kiss.

“Just go to sleep, smartass,” she mumbled, while Lena climbed under the covers, snuggling up to her side instantly. She was asleep in no time and had a small smile on her lips while she slept.

\---

Kara sat in the living room with Wynonna and Waverly, and couldn’t stop smiling. She heard everything, and it wasn’t intentional, not really, she just wanted to keep an eye on Lena. It wasn’t her fault that they decided to have this conversation right now.

“What are you smiling about?” Wynonna frowned, looking at Kara.

“They kissed,” she grinned, and Waverly laughed while Wynonna gave her an eye-roll.

“It’s about time,” she said, trying to hide a smile.

“Wynonna, I have to tell you something,” Waverly mumbled, playing with her fingers anxiously.

“What is it, baby-girl?” she frowned.

“Well… you know how you asked where my father’s ring is, and I told you that it’s in a safe place. Right after I got back from the Garden of Eden,” she mumbled, looking at the floor.

“Yes. I assumed that you left it there,” Wynonna shrugged her shoulder, but she was anxious to hear what her sister was about to say. She looked scared, and Wynonna didn’t like that. They weren’t supposed to be scared to tell things to each other.

“No… it’s… with Nicole,” she said with a sheepish smile.

“And why is that so scary?” Wynonna sighed, because now it just didn’t make any sense. She rolled her eyes and lifted the bottle of whiskey to her mouth, just as Waverly finally said:

“Because I proposed to her with the ring.”

Kara wasn’t prepared to be sprayed with the whiskey that Wynonna spat into her face, so she just blinked, reaching up slowly to wipe the liquid away.

“Warn a woman,” Wynonna coughed, trying to catch her breath. “Why didn’t you tell me before?”

“Because I got stuck in the Garden right away, and then the virus came, and I just didn’t feel like it was the right moment. But then… Lena got sick, and I realized that life’s too short and I just felt like I had to tell you,” she said, looking at Wynonna with an innocent face while Kara stood up to go and wash her face.

“I understand,” Wynonna smiled, crawling over to Waverly and hugging her with everything she had. “So she said yes?”

“Yeah,” Waverly chuckled, burying her face in Wynonna’s neck. “She said yes.”

“I’m happy for you,” she smiled, rubbing her baby sister's back.

And for a moment everything was alright. Lena and Alex were cuddled up in the bed, both asleep, Kara was on the way to becoming best friends with Lena, again. Waverly was happy, which made Wynonna happy, and Nicole was on her way to the homestead after finally finishing up at work.


	8. What she said.

Kara came back into the living room with her hair still a little wet, and she sat down on the floor, next to Waverly and Wynonna.

“I’m happy for you,” she nudged Waverly with her shoulder.

“Thanks,” the girl smiled.

They heard footsteps on the stairs, and soon Alex appeared in the living room, joining them on the floor.

“It’s not like we have perfectly good furniture,” Wynonna chuckled.

“Kara, can you please bring me a microscope and my laptop from the lab?” she looked at her sister, and Kara could see that she’s been crying.

“Of course,” she nodded, getting up from the floor. “Anything else?”

“A serum for Lena,” she sighed.

Her heart was breaking for Lena. They pushed her to the point where she felt the need to prove to them that she was good. Even if that meant that she had to sacrifice her life. Alex was angry with herself. If Lena… She knew that she would never forget herself if something happened to Lena.

Kara arrived with the items just when Nicole parked her car in front of the house. She gave the blonde a warm smile, but she didn’t know what to say. She knew exactly what they were going through.

“Here,” Kara handed Alex the laptop, and she placed the microscope on the table.

“Waverly, can I draw some blood?” Alex asked, taking out her kit.

“Of course,” the girl nodded, holding out her arm.

They watched in silence as Alex looked into the microscope for a while, and once she looked up with a relieved sigh they all could breathe again.

“It looks like it’s working,” Alex nodded. “We’ll have to wait a little more, at least twenty-four hours, but I think this is it,” she added.

“Amazing,” Kara grinned, giving Alex a bone-crushing hug.

“Fragile… human,” Alex choked out, and that earned a small laugh from everyone watching, and Kara let go, looking at her sister sheepishly.

“Sorry,” she mumbled with red cheeks.

“It’s alright,” Alex chuckled, holding up the syringe with the serum in it. “I’ll bring this upstairs.”

“You do that. We’ll try to figure something out about the guy who’s responsible for this,” Nicole smiled, and Alex just nodded, heading upstairs.

When she opened the door to the room, Lena wasn’t in the bed. Her heart dropped to her stomach as she looked around frantically, looking for the woman. She saw the bathroom door open, then, and went to see what was happening. Lena was hunched over the toilet, throwing up blood. Alex felt relieved and worried at the same time because now she knew where Lena was, but she could also tell that Lena was in pretty bad shape.

“It’ll be alright,” she promised, crouching behind the woman and she held her hair until there was no more blood trying to come up Lena’s throat.

“Sorry,” she said in a weak, hoarse voice, and Alex just shook her head, wiping away the tears from Lena’s cheeks.

“Don’t apologize,” she rolled her eyes, hugging the woman. “I’ll give you this now, and we’ll see how the antidote works on Waverly,” she mumbled, injecting Lena with the serum.

Lena just nodded, and she went to the bedroom after brushing her teeth. She fell asleep quickly, given the situation, and Alex didn’t dare leave her side this time, falling asleep shortly after Lena.

Meanwhile, the women downstairs tried to come up with a way to find the man that started the whole virus.

“If he disappeared in front of your eyes,” Kara started, looking at Wynonna, “I won’t be able to do much. Magic weakens Kryptonians. I can feel it on this land, too. My powers aren’t 100%.”

“Sorry about that,” Wynonna winced, but Kara just waved her hand in the air, telling her she didn’t have to worry about it.

“I can handle it. And if it gets too much I can call my cousin, and Alex can summon a whole team…” she trailed off, what she was saying catching up with her. “Although now that Lex practically owns the DEO that wouldn’t be a good idea,” she added.

“We’ll manage,” Waverly smiled, giving Kara an encouraging smile.

“I know we will,” the blonde grinned.

They sat in silence, all lost in their different thoughts.

Wynonna was thinking about her daughter; Alice has been on her mind ever since she had to say goodbye to her, but since this whole mess started she couldn’t help but feel like she made the wrong decision sending her away. She felt guilty, but she knew that she hated growing up in Purgatory, and she didn’t want that for her daughter. To be called crazy, a lunatic. No. Alice deserved a chance away from all of that.

Waverly was thinking about a way to find the guy that started the whole virus. She saw the first victim die and she couldn’t get the image out of her head. She had the luxury to be immune to many things thanks to her angel blood, and she felt bad, because it wasn’t fair.

Nicole was also thinking about finding the guy, but she had a slightly different motive. She was angry. So, so angry. Not only did this person attack Waverly, but he attacked the whole town. A town she was in charge of. And she felt helpless against this threat, after all she couldn’t even find the person behind all of this. She was even thinking about giving out an APB about the guy, but there wasn’t much they knew about him. And she also couldn’t set panic in the town.

Kara was just glad that Alex and Lena had each other. She felt like this was all their fault, though. But part of her knew that Lena would have helped anyway. She knew the woman for long enough to know that she doesn’t care about herself when she can help others. And she always admired that, but she also worried about her friend. She wanted to help here, so she can make sure that Lena was alright, and even if she decided that she didn’t want to have to do anything with her, she’d want her to be happy with Alex.

With those thoughts Kara focused her listening to the upstairs bedroom, and was happy to find two calm heartbeats, almost matched. She smiled, shaking her head a little.

“They are finally asleep. I wouldn’t be surprised if they slept through what’s left of the day and then the night, too,” she announced.

“They definitely deserve it,” Nicole sighed.

“Yeah,” Kara nodded. “I’ll go look around, if I can find anything. If this person really uses magic, the closer I’ll get the weaker I’ll feel,” she stood up, and Nicole frowned at her, looking worried.

“I won’t let you go alone,” she said after a second, and she stood up, too.

“Can I come?” Waverly asked sweetly.

“No,” Wynonna and Nicole said at the same time, exchanging a smile. “Because I’ll go. You have to stay here, in case those two wake up. Plus, you’re recovering,” Wynonna explained.

“What she said,” Nicole nodded, and Waverly rolled her eyes but she didn’t complain.

“I’ll be back later to check your blood,” Kara offered her a smile, and she walked out of the house with the two women following her.

They took Nicole’s cruiser and drove around the town. Kara knew exactly what she was supposed to feel, and every time a chill ran up her spine she knew they were getting closer.

“I think we’re headed toward The Blacksmith’s place,” Wynonna mused, and Kara quirked an eyebrow, giving her a questioning look.

“Blacksmith?” she frowned.

“A witch. She died a while back,” Wynonna nodded.

“Okay,” Kara nodded. “Maybe whoever this guy is has been hiding out at her place, then, if it’s abandoned.”

“It could be her sister, too,” Nicole offered.

“Definitely,” Wynonna nodded. “Either way, we need to check it out.”

As they got closer to Mattie’s place Kara could feel her powers weakening, and she was sure that there was at least some kind of magic there. They got out of the car, Kara stumbling a little, and Nicole threw a worried look in her direction.

“You sure you don’t want to stay out here?” she frowned.

“No, I’ll be alright,” she shook her head. “The sun hasn’t completely set, my cells are still charging and fighting this,” she explained.

“Okay then,” Wynonna said, knowing that she couldn’t really stop Kara, but she made sure to keep a close eye on her.

They knocked on the door, and the lights instantly went out in the house. Nicole reached for her gun, while the Peacemaker was already in Wynonna’s hand. Then the door opened, to reveal Gretta, the iron witch, Mattie’s twin sister.

“It’s just the bitch,” Wynonna announced, starting to turn around on her heels when Gretta’s voice stopped her.

“You’re looking for him, too, aren’t you?”

“How did you know?” Kara asked, frowning at Wynonna’s attitude.

“I’ve been trying to locate this monster myself,” she said with a tightening of her jaw. “Come in.”

“I think we’re good out here,” Wynonna shrugged, and the witch rolled her eyes, looking at Kara and Nicole for help.

“What happened between you two?” Kara asked, ignoring Nicole’s silent protests.

“Nothing that would matter,” Gretta stated and Wynonna gasped, raising her gun to aim it at the woman’s head.

“Nothing that would matter!? You made me disappear over something your sister decided to do. Deliberately,” she groaned.

“Please, that’s in the past,” the woman rolled her eyes, not scared of the heir.

“Okay, Wynonna, let’s… put that aside for like five minutes, okay? Gretta might have some useful information,” Nicole said carefully, raising a hand to place it on Wynonna’s.

“She better,” the woman growled, lowering the weapon.

“Cool. Now come inside,” the witch rolled her eyes, and she stepped out of the doorway to let them enter the house.

“What do you know?” Kara asked, looking at the woman curiously.

“All I know is that this person is powerful. He has something to do with the virus, I’m sure about that,” Gretta said, leading them to the living room.

“Yeah, we knew that already,” Wynonna rolled her eyes.

“I’ve been investigating places where he could be hiding,” the witch ignored Wynonna and went on with her explaining. “There are only a few possibilities,” she took out a map from behind the couch and unfolded it on the coffee table.

There were marks all around the map, marking the places where she’s already been and couldn’t find this person. Nicole frowned, looking at Wynonna as if asking if she was thinking the same. By the look on Wynonna’s face, she was lost.

“The cave, Wynonna,” Nicole mumbled, pointing to a place on the map.

“What cave?” Kara frowned, reaching out to steady herself on the edge of the table.

“The one where Bobo Del Rey put Bulshar’s body,” Wynonna mumbled. “I mean… it’s a possibility…”

“We have to look,” Nicole nodded.

“Not tonight, though,” Wynonna eyed Kara. “In this moment I’m more scared of Alex, and she’d kill me if I let anything happen to her little sister.”

“I bet you didn’t care about my sister,” Gretta mumbled, and Wynonna rolled her eyes, standing up.

“I didn’t have anything to do with that. We’re leaving,” she announced, helping Kara up, and they left, going back to the homestead.

\---

Waverly was waiting in the living room, deciding to make some dinner while the other three were out. She was almost finished with the food when the front door opened, and soon Doc walked into the kitchen, smoking a cigarette.

“Hey,” Waverly grinned, kissing the man on the cheek. “I haven’t seen you in a while. What’s up?”

“I needed some time to think,” he sighed.

“Is this about Alice?” the girl asked with a sad smile.

“It is, yes,” Doc nodded, sitting down at the table. “I know that Wynonna did what she did to keep her safe, but the revenants are gone now. What if one of them finds her?”

“Gus will make sure that she’s safe, Doc,” Waverly sighed.

“I know she will, but she is only human, they are demons,” Doc pointed out.

“Is this why you’ve been keeping your distance from Wynonna?” the girl asked carefully, watching the man from the corner of her eyes.

“Partly,” he answered. “Where is everyone?”

“Lena is sick, too, because she didn’t tell anyone that she was at risk, so Alex is taking care of her. They’re both asleep upstairs. Nicole, Wynonna, and Kara are out looking for the guy who started this,” she explained.

“Why didn’t they call me?” Doc asked, looking angry.

“As I said, you’ve been keeping your distance,” Waverly sighed. “Look, they have to come home soon, Kara needs to check if the antidote is working. I think you should talk to Wynonna.”

“I will,” Doc nodded.

Just as he said that the front door opened, and the three women walked in, Wynonna and Nicole helping Kara.

“What happened?” Waverly asked, panicked.

“Nothing,” Kara shook her head. “Don’t worry, I’ll sleep it off.”

“It doesn’t look like nothing to me,” Waverly frowned.

“She got too close to the Iron Witch. She didn’t pick up on the guy’s powers,” Wynonna explained. “Sorry, kid. Let’s get you some water,” she helped Kara to a chair.

“Food sounds good, too,” Kara mumbled. “If I could fly, I’d got to Mexico for some takeout.”

“Sorry, it’s just some home-made spaghetti, but I made a lot,” Waverly smiled, putting a bowl of the food in front of the Kryptonian.

“Thanks,” Kara smiled, starting to eat, and everyone just watched as she inhaled her food.

By the time she finished, Kara felt a lot better. She looked around, seeing everyone eat and decided to check on Alex and Lena, so she thanked Waverly for the food and headed upstairs. She checked through the door first and frowned when she saw Lena awake. She knocked on the door and entered after Lena’s small voice.

“Hey,” she said in a small voice.

“Why are you awake?” Kara asked with a frown.

“I woke up a few minutes ago,” she shrugged. “Nothing serious, really.”

“Are you sure?” Kara whispered, careful not to wake her sister. Alex needed all the sleep she could get. So did Lena, she thought. “Can I get you anything?”

“No, Kara. Calm down,” Lena said with a small smile. “I’m alright. I trust you and Alex, and I’m sure the antidote will work.”

“Okay,” Kara sighed. “So…” she said with a small smile, looking at the way Alex clung to Lena, face buried in the woman’s stomach and arms wrapped around her middle.

“Yeah,” Lena blushed, following Kara’s eyes. “Look, Kara, if this bothers you-” she started, but Kara interrupted.

“No, it doesn’t. I’m happy for you two,” she smiled, but then it turned sad when what Lena said registered in her brain. “Lena, don’t do that. Never sacrifice your own happiness because you think that it’ll make others unhappy,” she took her hand, giving it a gentle squeeze until Lena looked up from Alex’s face and gave Kara a small nod.

“You’re right,” she nodded, then. “But this is different. You’re my best friend, and she’s your sister. If I lose one of you, I lose both of you,” she sounded a little desperate, and Kara’s heart broke at the look on her face. “I already did once, and it almost drove me insane,” she says in a voice so small that if Kara didn’t have super hearing, she would have missed it.

“You won’t, Lena. Whatever happens between you two, it’s between you two. If Alex hurts you, I hurt Alex. If you hurt Alex, well… I’ll still be here, for both of you,” she gave Lena a cheeky smile, and the woman giggled at Kara’s words.

“Thank you,” she sighed. “I needed that. You know how I am. I started doubting myself the second I woke up,” she looked down and Kara smiled.

“Is that why you can’t go back to sleep?” she asked softly.

“Maybe,” Lena admitted.

“I know that Alex doesn’t do anything that she doesn’t want to. And I know you. You think that it’s only because you’re sick. That’s not true. If you forgot, I can hear heartbeats. I know for a fact that her feelings are just as real as yours,” Kara promised, and the hopeful look on Lena’s face made her smile.

“Thanks, again,” Lena chuckled, reaching up to wipe her cheeks.

“I’m here. And I promise not to hurt you ever again,” she said, her eyes teary, too.

“Are you two done?” Alex groaned. “Someone’s trying to sleep here.”

“How much did you hear?” Lena asked, terrified, and if the woman didn’t look so scared, Kara would have laughed at the face she made.

“Enough,” Alex grinned, looking up to find Lena’s eyes.

“Cute,” Kara chuckled. “You should go back to sleep. Both of you,” she stood up, heading to the door.

“Bye, Kara,” Alex waved her hand at her dismissively, already half asleep.

“Bye,” Lena smiled, starting to play with Alex’s hair, who smiled, tightening her grip around the woman’s waist.

“You need to sleep,” Alex said gently.

“I can’t,” Lena sighed. “But you should go back to sleep,” she smiled, while Alex hummed at the feeling of fingers running through her hair.

“No, it’s fine,” she looked up, giving Lena a small smile. “So… Kara’s going to hurt me if I hurt you,” she grinned, and Lena blushed, looking away.

“I can’t believe you didn’t tell us you were awake,” she mumbled.

“Hey,” Alex said, sitting up to find Lena’s eyes. “I know you’re scared. Of this. I’m scared, too. But one thing you’ll never lose… again… is Kara. And me. No matter how this turns out, I’ll be there for you,” she promised, and Lena teared up, rolling her eyes at how big of an emotional mess she was.

“Thank you,” Lena smiled, leaning in to place a gentle kiss to the woman’s lips. “I think I can sleep now,” she mumbled against the redhead’s lips, and Alex giggled, pulling Lena down with herself.

“Okay, then,” she smiled, kissing the top of the woman’s head. “Sweet dreams,” was all Lena heard before she fell asleep again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How would you like this story to continue? Any suggestions?  
> Hope you liked it :)


	9. We have to call Wynonna

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry it took me this long, but I've had the worst writer's block with this story. I don't know when I'll upload again, I'll try to wrap this up in the next 3 weeks because I'm starting college (which is unbelievable, like, wtf, how?). Anyway. I hope you like this chapter :)

When Kara checked Waverly’s blood the next morning, she was relieved to see that the virus was gone. But she knew this wasn’t the end of it, and whoever made the virus can just make another one, attacking another blood type, or even changing it into something a lot more dangerous.

“I’ll go tell Lena,” she said excitedly, speeding up to their room.

She knocked, then, entering the room, and she found the two cuddled up on the bed. She stopped, only to take a few pictures, before jumping on the bed and scaring both of them.

“Kara, what the hell?” Alex asked angrily, looking at Kara like she wanted to murder her, but there was also a small smile playing on her lips.

“Morning,” Lena mumbled, going back to hiding her face in the crook of Alex’s neck.

She looked pale, well, paler than usual, and Kara could now see that being sick took a toll on the young woman.

“Hey, how are you feeling?” she asked gently, rubbing her friend’s back.

“I’m fine,” she croaked out, everyone in the room deciding to ignore the lie.

“Well, I have good news. Waverly’s blood is clear. The antidote worked,” Kara grinned, and Lena’s head shot up, looking hopeful. “Don’t give me that look, Lena. You know I wouldn’t have let anything happen to you,” Kara sighed, her chest tightening.

“I know,” Lena mumbled, reaching out to take Kara’s hand.

“What are you waiting for, then? We need to tell Jeremy, and you have to go grab a sample for Lena,” Alex instructed, happy that Lena was going to be alright.

Their morning was chaotic after that. Alex decided to go to the station with Nicole, remembering how hectic everything was the last time they injected people. Wynonna and Waverly decided to go around the town and tell people to go to the station, and Jeremy was left alone in the lab, injecting people.

“I just don’t understand why I can’t go. I’ll be fine now, it’s not like I’ll get infected again,” Lena groaned, feeling useless.

“Alex is way scarier than you so I’m going to listen to her,” Kara shrugged, not looking up from her phone.

“What are you doing?” Lena asked, admitting defeat. She had to do something, though, so she decided to focus on how distracted Kara was by her phone.

“Nothing,” she said simply.

Lena knew that it was probably impossible, but she tried to grab the phone, yanking it out of Kara’s hand. Which threw her off a little, because Kara was literally someone you could never sneak up on. And she just took her phone.

“Whoa, this must be serious,” Lena mumbled, turning the phone to look at the screen while Kara didn’t know what to do because she didn’t want to accidentally hurt Lena while trying to get her phone back.

“No, wait, Lena-” it was too late, Lena saw the texts.

Her eyes kept going up to the top of the screen, reading the name there, and then back to the heart emojis Kara managed to send before she snatched her phone. Her mouth fell open as she looked up and saw Kara looking at her sheepishly, then she looked back to the name on top of the screen. This couldn’t be… right?

“Kara?” she asked, still in shock.

“I’m sorry I didn’t tell you, but you’ve kinda been hating me, and when we finally made peace we found out that you were sick, too, and I didn’t know- I didn’t want to- I mean I wanted to tell you, it’s just I didn’t- I don’t…,” she started, and Lena laughed, giving Kara an incredulous look. She found the rambling adorable, and familiar. It was comforting.

“I’m not mad, Kara. So this is her…” she grinned, and Kara visibly relaxed, letting out a breath she’s been holding ever since Lena snatched her phone.

“Yeah…” Kara sighed, just as the phone vibrated in her hand, and Lena looked down, her face scrunching up when she saw that Kara received a picture of her best friend in just a bra.

“Ew, take it,” she tossed the phone back to Kara, who blushed, putting it down before changing her mind and typing out a text Lena was definitely not interested in. “Oh my God I’ll tease Sam with this until the day I die,” she laughed, and Kara snorted, rolling her eyes and deciding to call her girlfriend.

“Hey, babe,” Kara’s voice brought her back to reality and she stopped laughing, looking at Kara with a raised eyebrow.

“Hi,” she could hear the smile in Sam’s voice, which made her smile, too. “Is that Lena I hear in the background?” she asked then.

“Yep. She took my phone and saw the pic you sent so… She’s trying to catch her breath now,” she mumbled and Sam laughed, too.

“That’s what she deserves for taking someone’s phone. You hear that, Lena?” she asked a little loudly, and Lena rolled her eyes, pulling the covers over her face.

“Whatever you say, Sam. Whatever you say,” she mumbled, and Kara laughed, resuming her phone call.

Lena just listened to how in love Kara sounded, and she was happy for her two best friends. They spent a good hour talking on the phone while Lena decided to go through her e-mails. Not that there was much she could do now that she was sidelined by her sociopathic brother.

“Alex is going to be back in ten minutes,” Kara announced, reading the text she just got from Alex. “And she said she has some news.”

“Way to sound cryptic,” Lena mumbled, not really paying attention.

“Yeah,” Kara sighed. “So about Sam and I…”

“You don’t have to explain anything or tell me anything. You’re both adults, and beautiful people and I hope you’re happy. That’s all I need to know now, tell me everything when you’re ready,” Lena said with a small smile, putting her phone away to focus on Kara.

“You’re the best,” the blonde smiled, lying down and cuddling up to Lena. “I was so worried that you’ll hate me for it.”

“I couldn’t hate you,” Lena admitted. “I could be really angry with you, as I proved, but I could never hate you. You’re my best friend.”

“I love you so much, Lena,” Kara mumbled, starting to fall asleep.

“I love you, too, you big child,” she smiled, playing with Kara’s hair.

Kara was the sister Lena always wanted and the best friend she needed. And she was happy that they finally talked and they made peace. She also knew that Kara was exhausted, dealing with all of this, and there was magic on the land, which meant that it weakened her.

“Is she asleep?” she heard Alex whisper and she nodded, giving the woman a small smile.

“Hey,” she greeted her, reaching out for Alex, who walked closer, sitting down on the bed and taking the offered hand. “What happened?” Lena frowned, seeing that Alex was stressed, and she remembered Kara saying something about Alex having news.

“Your brother,” she groaned. “He decided to make Brainy director,” she mumbled.

“I’m sorry,” Lena flinched. “I know how much your work means to you.”

“I quit,” she shrugged. “The DEO was always far from perfect, I admit that. But I wanted to change that, I wanted to turn it into something great, something good. Now it’s another thing Lex took from us, and he’s going to destroy it like everything he touches,” she looked down, trying to blink her tears away.

“I’m sorry,” Lena didn’t know what else to say.

“It’s not your fault,” Alex shook her head, giving the woman a small smile. “I just needed to get that out of my system.”

“Well, I’m happy I was here then,” she grinned, glancing at Kara before she slipped out from under the blonde and placed a pillow in her arms before standing up. “Come on, let’s go for a walk,” she said, tugging Alex toward the door.

“Did something happen?” Alex frowned once they were out the front door.

“Nothing bad, I promise,” Lena smiled, reaching for Alex’s hand, who was eager to intertwine their fingers and squeeze the warm hand in hers. “I just needed to stretch my legs, and I didn’t want to bother Kara. She’s exhausted.”

“Yeah, I know, I’m a little worried about her, but she’s her own person, she can make her own decisions, no matter what my mom thinks,” Alex sighed, deciding to change the topic from her sister. “I was thinking…” she started, looking at Lena with a small smile. “Would you like to go out with me sometime?” she asked with an innocent smile and Lena’s heart melted a little.

“I would love that,” she nodded with a grin, giving a soft squeeze to Alex’s hand.

They walked around the property, reaching a fence and stopped, Alex hopping onto the fence and pulling Lena closer with a smug grin. She was about to kiss her, something she craved to do all day, when she saw Lena tense, her eyes focusing on something behind Alex.

“What is it?” Alex frowned, turning her head to see what Lena was looking at, and she jumped off of the fence, pushing Lena behind herself protectively. “What do you want?” she asked the tall figure standing around ten feet away from the fence.

“You two messed with my plan,” he said in a deep voice, and Lena reached out to hold onto Alex, her fingers curling around a firm biceps.

“You poisoned innocent people,” Alex said in the same tone he did.

“You have nothing to do in Purgatory. I need that child and I won’t stop until I have her,” he stated, and Alex pulled out her gun, aiming it at the man. “That won’t work on me,” he laughed, and there was something sinister in that laugh. Something terrifying.

“What do you want?” Alex asked again, trying to find a way to get Lena back to the house in one piece.

“Stop trembling, you foolish human. I can’t enter the land,” he said with a frustrated groan. “Give Wynonna Earp my message. Tell her that I’ll have Alice, and I don’t necessarily need her alive,” that sent a chill down Alex’s spine, and she fired the gun, but by the time the bullet would have reached him he was gone.

“We have to call Wynonna,” Lena said, phone already in her trembling hand.

“Here, let me,” Alex offered, reaching for the phone and Lena handed it to her gladly.

“Hello?” Wynonna sounded confused when she answered the phone.

“You need to come back as soon as you can,” Alex said, pulling Lena toward the house.

“What happened?” she sounded confused and worried at the same time.

“I’ll tell you once you get here. Bring Doc,” she said before hanging up and taking off running toward the house.

They entered the house to find Kara speeding down the stairs, looking still half asleep and tired.

“What happened? I just heard you come in and your hearts are going crazy,” she sounded panicked, and she looked them over, searching for any injuries or blood or a sign that someone harmed them.

“We’re fine,” Alex panted, letting go of Lena’s hand to run it through her hair. “Wynonna is on her way, so I’ll tell you when she’ll be here,” she promised, entering the living room.

It took Wynonna and Doc five more minutes to get to the homestead, and Waverly was with them, too, looking worried for her new friends.

“What the hell happened?” Wynonna asked, trying to sound tough while she was just worried and terrified.

“We went on a walk,” Alex started, and she told them everything about their encounter with the mysterious man.

Wynonna was so angry, and so scared for her daughter. She wanted to hold her, to have her there with her, but she knew it was too dangerous. At least until she got this monster out of Purgatory.

“I know you think that this isn’t a safe place for your daughter,” Alex started carefully, not trying to upset Wynonna, but just trying to get her to see it from her point of view. “But he said it himself, he can’t enter this land,” she frowned.

“Do you think that Alice would be safe here?” Wynonna asked, gulping.

“Isn’t it the logical thing to do?” she shrugged.

“We thought we were safe here when we were kids, but the revenants still found a way to step on Earp property and kill daddy,” she said with force, and Alex decided to back down, it wasn’t her kid and she knew she didn’t have a say in it.

“You know that was my fault,” Waverly said, looking down, and Lena raised an eyebrow, deciding to put that information away for later.

“I don’t blame you, Waverly. You were a kid manipulated by Bobo,” she sighed.

“That’s my point,” Waverly nodded, taking a step closer to her sister. “I was a kid. There are no kids here who could be manipulated by anyone, and we all know not to bury charms in the backyard now,” she said with a small encouraging smile. “I think it’s time we brought my niece home.”

“I stand with Waverly,” Doc said, looking at Wynonna challengingly.

“Okay,” Wynonna nodded, taking a deep breath. “Alright,” she mumbled, sitting down on the first chair she could find. “Let’s bring her home.”

“I could… fly to wherever she is and bring her here,” Kara offered, happy that she could finally leave for a little and maybe regain some of her energy in the sun.

“That would be amazing,” Doc nodded, and Kara looked at Wynonna for her answer.

“Please,” she said with a trembling lip and tears in her eyes. “Bring my baby home.”

“I’ll just need an address,” Kara said with a small smile, and Wynonna nodded, writing something down on a paper and handing it to Kara, who disappeared in the next second.

“We’ll have to find a way to stop this person,” Nicole sighed, leaning on a chair.

“We need to find out what she wants the baby for,” Alex sighed.

“Okay, Nicole, Waverly and Doc, you should try and find him, and I’ll go see if Gretta knows anything about a spell that includes babies,” she mumbled, grabbing Peacemaker.

“Don’t you want to wait until Alice gets here?” Doc frowned and Wynonna sighed, nodding her head and reaching out to take Doc’s hand and squeeze it reassuringly.

Alex took Lena’s hand and pulled her toward the door, seeing Waverly do the same with Nicole to give some privacy to Wynonna and Doc. They all ended up on the front porch.

“I’m so excited to see Alice,” Waverly grinned and Nicole smiled, snaking her arms around her girlfriend’s waist from behind.

“I know, baby,” she nodded, resting her chin on Waverly’s shoulder.

“Doc doesn’t seem happy about Alice being away at all, though,” Lena mumbled, looking at the two women in front of her.

“He’s not,” Waverly sighed. “He was so ready to be a father, you know, but Wynonna had to do this. It wasn’t safe to have a child here then. But I think it is now,” she sighed, looking at the sky as if she was waiting for Kara to fly in at any moment.

“It’s going to take a little longer than usual, Alice is a baby, and Kara won’t risk her safety just to arrive sooner,” Alex said with a small smile, leaning back against the railing with her back toward the gates. “And I think she might enjoy the sun for a little, she’s exhausted, this magic is draining all of her energy.”

“I’m sorry,” Waverly cringed and Alex shook her head with a reassuring smile.

“She’s a big girl, and no matter what my mom says, she can make her own decisions,” Alex said with bitterness in her tone.

“You alright there?” Lena asked with a small frown, taking a hesitant step closer to the redhead.

“Yeah,” Alex sighed, opening her arms for the woman who hugged her without a question. “I just… I’m 31 and I still get yelled at when my sister, who is almost 30, makes a bad decision,” she mumbled and Waverly gave her a sympathetic smile while Nicole just grimaced.

“I see how that can be a little annoying,” Lena mumbled into her shoulder and Alex chuckled, kissing the top of her head.

“I’ll get over it. It’s just infuriating sometimes,” she admitted.

“Our mom left to find my dad, and she’s still not back, and she doesn’t know that he’s dead,” Waverly said with a sigh, and Alex blinked, almost choking on her spit.

“I don’t even know where my parents are right now,” Nicole admitted, and Lena sighed, turning her head to the side and leaning it on Alex’s shoulder to look at the two.

“My biological mother died when I was four, my father died when I was a teen and Lillian keeps trying to kill me, although she said she loves me,” she frowned.

“Lena for the win,” Nicole mumbled awkwardly, and they all chuckled, shaking their heads at how messed up their lives were.

“I just hope my dad’s alive in this new universe,” Alex admitted with a sigh, tears burning hotly behind her eyes.

“We’ll find him,” Lena promised. “As soon as we finish our job here in Purgatory we’ll go find him,” she said, and Alex nodded, tightening her grip around the fragile woman in her arms.

“I think Kara’s coming,” Waverly said, squinting at the sky, and Alex turned her head around to see her sister’s form getting bigger and bigger by every second until she landed on the porch with a child wrapped in three blankets.

“You have better color,” she told Kara who nodded, looking relieved.

“I feel better,” she said cheerily, and she entered the house, the other four right behind her.

Wynonna jumped up, reaching for the little girl in Kara’s arms, and Kara helped her take the blankets off before she handed the little girl over.

Alice was bigger than they remembered, but that was obvious, she was months old by now, and Wynonna hated that she couldn’t be there for those months. But she was grateful she could hold her now. She hugged Alice to her chest, crying silently as Doc hugged them both, shedding a few tears of his own.

“Welcome home, darling,” he said kindly, stroking the curious little girl’s cheek tenderly.

They just watched with big smiles on their faces as the little family reunited, and they knew that they’ll fight with tooth and nail to make sure that the little girl can stay, and she could be safe in Purgatory.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My books are only $0.99 right now on Amazon in the US, if anyone is interested. What We Lose Till Dawn and Save me: From the world and myself, by H. Hermann :) 
> 
> Also, if you have any suggestions on how I should continue this story, don't be afraid to say so in the comment section. And I'd also like to read your thoughts on the already uploaded chapters.
> 
> Oh, and I started to write another Alex/Lena story, do you think I should upload it when I finish it? Is anyone interested?
> 
> Stay safe, guys, love youuuu


	10. The DEO has her. Alex, we have to go!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soo given that I made you wait so much for the previous chapter today I finished this one and another one. Have fun with it :)

They could relax a little when the virus was out of the way, but they still didn’t know why the man was after Alice. They spent the next two days brainstorming, trying to come up with ideas – even including the witch Kara visited with Wynonna and Nicole, much to Wynonna’s dismay.

“Aww, hi, cutie,” Gretta cooed as soon as she saw the baby in Wynonna’s arms.

“You didn’t say that when you magicked us out of this universe while I was still pregnant,” Wynonna mumbled grumpily, turning Alice away from the witch.

“Just stop bringing it up for five minutes,” Nicole groaned, rolling her eyes at the two. “We need to focus on finding out what kind of spell does he need the baby for.”

“I agree,” Waverly nodded, sitting down on Nicole’s lap. “That’s our main concern right now,” she added.

“What spells need babies?” Kara frowned, chewing on her bottom lip thoughtfully.

“There are quite a few, but if we don’t figure out who that person is we won’t be able to choose the right one,” Gretta shook her head.

“Which means that we’re back to square one,” Alex sighed. “What if we bait the guy?” she offered.

“I’m listening,” Wynonna nodded, not taking her eyes off of Gretta for too long.

“I think you should pretend to have the baby and find a way to lock him in somewhere or something,” Lena mused, and Alex nodded along.

“I have the right spell for that,” Gretta said cheerfully.

“Sounds like a plan,” Doc nodded, waiting for Gretta to tell them more about it but it was just awkward silence, and everyone staring at someone, waiting for someone to say something.

“Oh, sorry, were you waiting for me to explain?” Gretta blinked, and when Wynonna couched – which sounded a lot like _stupid bitch_ – she just rolled her eyes, starting to explain. “I need a lot of salt and a few stones, place the stones around the house or room you want to keep him in, then pour salt around the walls, and it’s just a small incantation, then the person who enters isn’t going to be able to leave,” she grinned.

“Okay,” Kara nodded slowly, the whole thing still a little too much to her. She wasn’t a big fan of magic. “And how do you want to lure him in?”

“Well, I’ll take one of Waverly’s old dolls, wrap it into Alice’s blanket and wait for him to appear,” Wynonna shrugged.

“Why my doll?” Waverly pouted.

“Because you’re a grown-ass woman and my daughter is way more important than your old dolls?” Wynonna sighed.

“I can’t argue with that last part,” Waverly nodded seriously and Nicole chuckled, leaving a soft kiss on her cheek.

“Alright, when do we do this?” Alex asked, standing up and grabbing her gun.

“I have everything I need,” Gretta shrugged.

“We just need a place, then,” Nicole frowned.

“What about that creepy church where I time traveled?” Wynonna asked, jumping to her feet and handing Alice to Doc. “I’ll go grab a doll.”

“Not Lucy, please,” Waverly yelled after her, and Alex chuckled at the similarities between Kara and Waverly.

“I’ll stay back if you don’t mind, magic makes me dizzy,” Kara pouted. “But I’ll be listening and I’ll be there if something’s wrong,” she promised.

“Sit this one out,” Alex nodded, leaning down to place a soft kiss to her sister’s forehead. “You, too,” she turned to Lena.

“I don’t think I’d be much of a help anyway,” she shrugged, smiling when she got her own forehead kiss.

“Well, given that we’re just going to trap him, I’d say that the sheriff, the vampire, and the heir would suffice,” Gretta chimed in. “It would be suspicious if we were all there.”

“Hey, I’m a trained agent,” Alex frowned.

“Then you can come, too, but that’s all,” Gretta sighed.

“I’m back,” Wynonna said, the doll already in her arms, wrapped into a blanket. “Let’s go kick some demon-magicky-asshole ass,” she said and Nicole just shook her head, getting up to follow them.

Soon, it was just Kara, Waverly, Lena and Alice left in the house, the baby sitting on Waverly’s lap, laughing at the silly faces Kara made at her.

“You know… Alex wants kids,” Kara grinned at Lena.

“I know,” she frowned, not knowing where that came from. “So?”

“Do you want kids?” Kara asked innocently.

“I’d… love to have kids, of course,” she sighed, looking down.

“That didn’t seem too convincing,” Waverly frowned.

“I’m just scared I guess,” she shrugged, and receiver two puzzled looks. “I’m scared that I’ll be a bad mom. Like Lillian,” she mumbled, staring at the floor.

“You could never be like her,” Kara pouted. “I mean you’re the most caring person I know. I wouldn’t worry about you not being a good mom,” she smiled.

“Thanks,” Lena sighed. “I’ll talk to Alex about it.”

“Smart,” Kara smiled. “Can I hold her?” she pouted at Waverly who smiled, handing the little girl to Kara.

“There you go,” she smiled, watching as Alice instantly grabbed Kara’s hair, pulling it with all the force she had.

“At least she can do that to you,” Lena chuckled. “I don’t think us simple humans would appreciate it as much as you do.”

“Definitely,” Waverly laughed. “Who wants scotch?” she looked around then and Lena raised a hand immediately, rolling her eyes when Kara shot her a look.

“What? It’s not day-drinking if I don’t even know what day it is,” she shrugged and Kara laughed, throwing her head back.

“I’m not sure that’s how it works, Lena,” she chuckled.

“Well, it is now,” Lena shrugged, taking the offered glass gladly.

Meanwhile, the others were standing around the church, and Gretta just finished the incantation, the doll safely in the church, when Wynonna could feel eyes on her, and she turned around, seeing that the tall man was standing only a few feet away from them.

“I see you finally accepted that there’s no way out of this,” he said monotonously, and Wynonna shrugged, calling for the actress in herself.

“I realized that I never even knew the little brat,” she shrugged. “She’s in the church, I might not care, but I’m not a monster. I won’t hand her to you personally,” she mumbled.

“Have it your way,” he shrugged, starting to walk toward the church. “Did you say your goodbyes?” he asked, just as he took the first step into the building.

There was a noticeable change in the air as the spell started working, trapping him inside immediately. He turned around quickly, only to be met with Wynonna’s smug grin, who walked up to the door, standing just out of reach.

“I guess you underestimated me,” she grinned.

“Do you really think that this little spell is going to keep me in here?” he asked angrily. “I’m a great sorcerer, and the iron witch is just a nurse who decided to play witch after you got her sister killed.”

“See? He agrees with me,” Gretta chimed in and Wynonna groaned, turning her head toward the witch.

“Yeah, I’d also be so happy when I’m on the same page with a sociopathic… murderer… man witch,” she said, rolling her eyes at herself. “Anyway,” she mumbled, turning back to the man in the church. “You’ll stay here, and someone will guard you until you’re ready to sing.”

“Oh, I think he will sing like a bird in five minutes,” Doc said with a smug grin, walking past Wynonna and into the church.

“No!” Wynonna yelled, shocked, and she was ready to step into the building, but Alex and Nicole stopped her, keeping her outside. “What the hell, Doc? You idiot! Why would you do that?”

“He threatened my baby, Wynonna. And now I will find out why,” he said, turning to the man and showing his fangs.

They watched in horror as they battled, the man trying to use magic, while Doc used brute force, his pistols, and his fangs. It was an interesting thing to see for sure, and Alex found herself analyzing the fight, watching every single move they made with rapt attention.

“Do these plans usually work for you?” she asked, not taking her eyes off of the two fighting figures.

“Yeah,” Wynonna nodded, grimacing when Doc flew over the room, but he got up quickly, charging at the man. “We like to improvise, and so far it saved our asses multiple times,” she added.

By the time Alex wanted to say something Doc had the man pinned to the ground, and he couldn’t move his arms, therefore he was unable to use his magic.

“What do you want from my daughter?” Doc snarled at him.

“I want to bring mine back,” the man said angrily. “I lost her to some revenants a few years ago and I wanted the air to pay for it. If it weren’t for your stupid curse, that revenant wouldn’t have killed my daughter,” he yelled.

“Well… I didn’t have anything to do with the curse being cast, that was my great-great granddaddy's fault,” she shrugged, grabbing peacemaker. “And you shouldn’t have turned into a monster, because I’m not Wyatt. I’m Wynonna. And unlike him, and every other heir before me, I atually put the bad guys where they belong,” she said, raising the gun. It took a few seconds, but the usual shining pattern appeared, and she fired it, watching as Doc jumped away and let him be swallowed by the ground.

“That never gets old,” Alex mumbled.

It took Gretta about five more minutes before Doc could finally come out of the church, something his vampire nature didn’t really like that much. Wynonna threw herself at him, kissing him, grateful that he was alright.

“For a moment there I thought you were going to shoot me,” he said, pulling back.

“Please, I learned from the best,” she laughed, intertwining their fingers and looking at their joined hands like it was some sort of miracle.

“Alright, let’s go back to the homestead and celebrate,” Alex grinned.

At the homestead, Lena and Waverly were drinking Wynonna’s scotch while Kara played with Alice and kept an eye on the two. It was so peaceful, so good that Kara wasn’t even surprised when her phone rang. She smiled when she saw that it was her girlfriend, though.

“Hey, I was-” she didn’t get to say much more, because she was interrupted by a frantic Sam, and she could barely make out what she was saying.

“Kara, they took Ruby! The DEO barged in here, took her, and said that if I tried anything they’ll find me a cell somewhere for the rest of my life,” she sobbed, and Kara’s heart stopped.

She handed the baby back to Waverly, while Lena was already looking at her with big, worried eyes.

“I’ll be there as soon as I can, but Alex isn’t here right now and I’ll wait for her to take them back. I’ll get her back, Sam, I promise,” she said, looking at Lena like she was about to fall apart right there.

“What happened?” Lena asked, gulping.

“The DEO took Ruby,” she whispered.

Lena’s heart dropped, and she reached for her phone, dialing Alex’s number, while she was already running up the stairs to pack their bags and be ready by the time Alex came back. She knew Wynonna would understand, and they could come back later, Alice was safe at the homestead, and they had the original virus’s formula so they should be good. She couldn’t even think, and she was frantically throwing things into their bags when Alex finally answered the phone.

“Lena? What’s wrong?” she asked, sounding worried, and it was obvious that it wasn’t the first time she called her name.

“Lex took Ruby. The DEO has her. Alex, we have to go,” she said, zipping up her bag and moving to Alex’s.

“We just pulled up, I’ll go pack my bags,” she said, and Lena could hear her closing the car’s door.

“Already on it,” she mumbled, throwing the last pieces of clothing into the bag before zipping it up, too.

Alex appeared in the doorway, and she hugged Lena, whispering reassuring things into her ear and rubbing her back to get her to calm down a little.

“I’m fine, Alex, it’s not my girlfriend whose kid that monster took. Go comfort Kara,” she said, pulling away to grab her suitcase and Alex’s bag.

“What?” she frowned. “Kara and Sam?”

“Oh, you didn’t know,” she blinked. “Well, it doesn’t matter, go hug her, and then she can fly us to wherever Sam is,” she sighed.

“I’ll let it go because that’s not what I should be focusing on,” she mumbled, taking her bag from Lena and making her way downstairs.

“I’m so sorry, Wynonna,” Lena said, hugging her friend. “I know that I promised to help, but Sam needs me more right now, and you have the formula, Jeremy can work with that now.”

“It’s alright,” Wynonna smiled. “I sent him to hell, we’ll be fine.”

“That’s good,” Lena nodded, hugging Waverly and then Nicole.

“Come visit sometime,” Wynonna said, walking them out.

“We will. Take care, and send me updates on Alice,” she waved, getting into the car, Alex following behind.

And soon, the car was lifted into the air, and Lena shut her eyes, trying not to think about the fact that they were in a flying car. It didn’t really work, not when Kara flew so fast and Lena was sure that the driver’s seat had a hole in it that Lena could fit in perfectly.

“Hey, it’s okay,” Alex said, taking her hand and squeezing it gently. “I promise. Flying with Kara is even safer than flying with a plane.”

“I know, but I can’t help it,” she sighed, keeping her eyes shut.

“I’m here,” Alex promised, squeezing her hand once again.

They arrived in about forty minutes, and Lena got out of the car, her legs shaking under her weight, and she leaned against the car’s side, taking a deep breath.

“It’s okay, I got you,” Alex mumbled, hugging her tightly.

Sam ran out of the house, eyes red and puffy, and Kara caught her, embracing her in a tight hug. She was glad that she could squeeze Sam as hard as she wanted and she knew the woman won’t break. And it broke her heart when she heard the sobs shaking her whole body, and she lifted her into her arms, carrying her into the house.

“Sam, babe, you have to tell me what happened,” she said after putting her down on the couch and kneeling in front of her. “Please?”

“She just got back from practice, and we were ready to start on dinner when the doors burst open and a dozen DEO agents got between us, then grabbed her and pulled her out of the house,” she said, wringing her hands together. “They were talking about her possibly having Kryptonian DNA, and I heard something about training and weapon,” she said, grabbing Kara’s hands and squeezing them as tightly as she could. “Kara, we need to get her back.”

“I know,” Kara nodded, looking around frantically, her brain coming up with plan after plan to free the teenager. “I know,” she repeated, turning to Alex.

“Alex, call Brainy. I know you quit, but he’ll tell you whatever you need to know. I’ll go and deal with this,” she stood up, a determined look on her face.

“Wait, Lex has kryptonite,” Lena said, biting her lip nervously. “If you fly me to my apartment first, I can give you a suit that would protect you,” she said, and Kara nodded, not wasting any time in lifting her into her arms.

“Take care of her, Kara,” Alex said, a worried look on her face, and she sat down next to Sam, wanting to comfort her.

“I will,” she nodded, and they disappeared.

Lena hated the flying. Every second of it. And this wasn’t just the usual slow hovering, no, it was flying at the speed Kara knew wouldn’t kill Lena, but she was still hurrying. She tried not to think about it and closed her eyes, burying her face in her friend’s neck.

“I won’t drop you, Lena, promise,” Kara shouted.

“I know,” Lena mumbled, knowing that Kara could hear her over the wind anyway.

They were in National City in only a few minutes, and Kara went straight to Lena’s balcony, glad that the door wasn’t locket. Lena let them into the apartment and went into the hidden lab she built, grabbing what she needed.

Alex called on the way and told them that Brainy didn’t know anything about this, but he promised to get some information on what was happening. Not that they had much time, knowing Lex he already had a crazy plan, and he was ready to start as soon as Ruby was in the building. And Kara would never let him hurt her.

Once Kara was suited up, she told Lena to stay in the apartment and flew to the DEO, only to find Lex standing in the middle of the room with Brainy, talking about starting Ruby’s training right away. She flew right through the glass doors on the balcony, and grabbed Lex’s neck, flying him into a wall and hovering a foot above the floor, pinning him to her wall by only his neck.

“What, brain-washing Red Daughter wasn’t enough for you?” she asked, feeling so, so angry. She knew that she could snap his neck by just squeezing a tiny bit, and it would be over. But she wasn’t like him, she didn’t kill – and she never hated that so much in her life. “You took a fourteen-year-old girl and want to train her to become your next project?! I knew you were insane, Lex, but I’d never thought you do something this low,” she said, her face just inches away from his, but he looked bored, and just a little bit irritated.

“I have kryptonite, you fool. And I have the DEO,” he said smugly.

“Yes, well, you also have a little sister, who’s a genius,” she shrugged, pointing at her chest, where the kryptonite shield was.

“Well, I have the whole world backing me up, too,” he said slowly, but Kara saw it. The flicker of fear in his eyes.

“I’m going to find a way to restore everyone’s memory. And until then, let them hate me. Let them think that Supergirl is a monster. But they will eventually find out that you are the real monster here, Lex. You took that girl from her mother, you want to turn her into your own little soldier, but I won’t let you do that,” she shook her head, flying him out the window.

“What? You’re going to drop me from the sky?” he asked with a nervous laugh.

“Oh, no. But you’ll be wishing I did that when you see what I have for you,” she said, and she flew as fast as she could, just fast enough for it to hurt him but not kill him. She wasn’t a saint either, and he hurt too many people for her to care.

She flew over the ocean and she could hear Lex’s heartbeat getting faster and faster, but she didn’t care. When she saw the small island come into view she grinned, flying to the beach and looking for the cell she made him.

She could have asked someone if she could put him into the prison on the island that Oliver was on, but she knew that that special island was full of mysteries, and Lex would probably escape somehow. This island? She found it herself, it has no traces of humans whatsoever, and there’s nothing Lex could use to build anything if he somehow got out of the underground cell she prepared for him. She saw the fear in his eyes when he realized what was happening, but she didn’t. She walked down the stairs to the door and opened it, walking through five metal doors until she reached the ten feet by ten feet cell. It had a metal bed with an old and smelly blanket on it, a pillow that looked like some rats had already started chewing on it, and toilet.

“Welcome to your new home, Lex,” she said, throwing him into the cell and closing the door to it. “And before you get any ideas… No one knows about this island. There are no humans on it. And these doors we just walked through? They are made of different types of metal, each heavier than the previous one. You can’t get out of this, Lex.”

“Wow, I actually found a Super who has looks _and_ brains,” he said through the lump in his throat, trying not to show how terrified he was.

“See, Superman grew up with humans. He got his powers slowly as he grew up. But I was raised on Krypton, I was supposed to be a member of the Science Guild. I got all my powers at the same time when I landed. You can’t throw anything at me that I can’t dodge, Lex. And now, please enjoy your stay,” she said with a scowl. “I’ll be back every day to feed you, like a dog,” she said and she closed the door, locking all five doors on her way out, and activating the booby traps she installed in the prison and on the island both.


	11. Hold that thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter for now. It's shorter than the others because I might continue writing it one day, but if I don't you can take this as the ending. I hope you liked this story, and I might start uploading the next one soon.

When she got back to the DEO Ruby was standing there with Brainy, who gave her a questioning look. She just shrugged, hugging the girl and promising that she’ll explain everything later to her friend before she flew Ruby to Lena’s place.

“I’ll call your mom to come here and bring Alex,” Kara smiled, dialing Sam’s number.

“Kara?” came the anxious voice.

“She’s okay. Don’t worry. Ruby is at Lena’s, you should bring Alex here. And we don’t have to worry about Lex anymore,” she sighed.

“Kara… did you?” Sam asked, not able to finish the question.

“No, Rao, I didn’t kill him,” she said with a nervous chuckle. “But he’s somewhere far enough from everyone, locked up, and he won’t ever hurt any of us ever again,” she promised.

“We’ll be there soon,” Sam said with a sigh of relief. “Thank you, Kara. I love you.”

“Love you, too. Now hurry,” she grinned and she hung up, turning to Ruby and Lena.

“She knows?” Lena asked, blinking rapidly. She couldn’t help but feel a little hurt, because Ruby knew and she didn’t.

“She figured it out,” Kara grimaced.

“It’s not hard when you show up at our house, have messy hair, but no car,” Ruby shrugged.

“God, I’m stupid,” Lena laughed. “Where is Lex exactly?” she frowned, looking at Kara curiously.

“I found an island. There are no people around, no stuff he could use to build anything, just the metal box he’s sitting in and the booby traps I installed everywhere,” she said proudly.

“Wow,” Lena mumbled. “Do you really think he’s not going to escape?” she asked, a little worried. Lex seemed to find his way out of everywhere.

“Even if he does, we’ll defeat him again and again,” Kara promised.

Just then Sam and Alex flew into the apartment, and Sam put Alex down gently before engulfing her daughter in a gentle hug.

“I’m so happy to have you back,” she said, kissing the top of her head.

“I’m happy to be back,” Ruby nodded. “So can you finally tell Kara the good news?” she asked innocently and Sam rolled her eyes, standing up to turn to Kara, whose eyebrows were raised and she had a questioning look on her face.

“Well played,” Sam smiled, ruffling her daughter’s hair before she took a step closer to Kara, wrapping her arms around the heroine’s waist and pulling her closer, to which Kara automatically wrapped her arms around her neck. “Ruby and I have been talking,” she started with a small smile, leaning her forehead against Kara’s. “And we agreed that we both miss National City a lot, plus Ruby misses her aunts cheering for her during games, so we decided to move back here,” she said with a shy smile and Kara pulled back a little to look at her.

“Wait, seriously?” she asked, her heart trying to beat its way out of her heart.

“And Ruby was wondering if you wanted to move in with us,” she grinned, and Ruby smacked her arm, giving her a ‘Really, mom?’ look, to which Sam rolled her eyes, but turned back to Kara, who was looking at her with amusement. “Okay, well, I1m not opposed to the idea either,” she grinned and Kara laughed, pulling her in for a kiss.

“Holy cow,” Alex said, mouth agape. “Did I just witness that?” she mumbled.

“Yes, darling, you did,” Lena smiled, wrapping an arm around Alex’s waist and leaning her head on her shoulder.

“Since when are you two even together?” she asked, bewildered.

“Four months,” Ruby helped her out. “Although it took her a lot to finally realize that they were totally in love with each other.”

“Rubes,” Sam warned, glaring at her daughter.

“What? I think it was adorable,” the girl shrugged and Alex laughed with Lena, while Sam was shooting daggers at her daughter. “Aunt Lena, can I move in with you?” she whispered loud enough for everyone to hear.

“Of course, you’re always welcome here,” she grinned. “So… what’s the story?”

“Sam wanted to reach out to Supergirl through me to ask her to help her with the new powers,” Kara said with a small smile. “So I, of course, helped her. Then she realized who I was and we started hanging out, and she learned to control her powers, and one thing led to another,” she shrugged.

“What that means is that she got some alien booze, they got drunk, and then traumatized me for the rest of my life,” Ruby mumbled, burying her face in Alex’s neck, who grimaced at the mental image, while Lena laughed at the way they both turned a deep red.

“I thought we agreed never to bring that up again,” Kara mumbled, hiding her face in Sam’s neck. “You were the one to suggest it,” she whined.

“Yes, but it was worth it,” she laughed.

Sam and Ruby decided to stay at Lena’s for the night before Sam flew them back to Metropolis in the morning, so they had a movie night and ordered pizza and Chinese. Alex went home with Kara at around midnight, and once she stepped into her apartment and dropped her bag next to the door she realized that she was home, finally, after days of being in Purgatory. Days that seemed like months if she wanted to be honest.

So it wasn’t a surprise that as soon as she got in her bed she fell asleep, and slept through her three alarms the next morning. When she woke up it was already noon, and someone was knocking on her door like crazy, so she groaned, getting out of the bed and going to open the door.

“Oh, Lena,” she mumbled, rubbing her eyes like a kid.

“Did I wake?” Lena frowned, then she looked at the watch on her wrist.

“It’s okay, it’s late anyway. How may I help you?” she asked, stepping to the side so Lena could enter the apartment.

“You didn’t answer my texts so I decide to make sure that you were alright,” she said shyly and Alex just smiled, pulling her closer and kissing her.

“I’m alright,” she nodded. “I was thinking about taking over the DEO once again, and maybe thinking about ways to somehow swap people’s memories to their old memories,” she said, starting the coffee machine.

“Brainy is taking care of the DEO, and the press, because of course everyone is wondering where Lex, their hero, is,” Lena sounded irritated, and Alex couldn’t blame her.

“He can’t hurt you anymore,” she sighed, pulling her close and hugging her tightly.

“Yes, but he managed to take credit for everything I’ve done. I never thought I would say this, but I miss being hated by everyone,” she chuckled.

“Not funny,” Alex pouted, shaking her head before burying her face in Lena’s neck.

“Still,” Lena sighed. “I’ll call Wynonna to see if we can find out more about the Garden of Eden,” she sighed. “I don't have to work anyway, Lillian took over Luthor-Corp, and God I hate that name,” she groaned.

“Well, you’re welcome to stay here and spend the whole day with _moi_ ,” Alex grinned, kissing her on the forehead. “I’ll go take a shower, coffee should be ready soon.”

“Okay,” Lena smiled.

“Oh, and for the love of Rao, please change into something more comfortable. You look like you’re ready for a board meeting,” she chuckled.

“Yes, ma’am,” Lena rolled her eyes with a small smile, dropping her purse on the counter and going to Alex’s room to look for something to wear.

When Alex walked back into the kitchen she tripped in her own feet, but she managed to catch herself just in time. Lena looked up from her laptop on the counter, sending her a worried look, but all Alex could see was the woman sitting on a barstool in her sweatpants and her hoodie, and the glasses she was wearing, with her hair down.

“Alex?” Lena asked, looking nervous. “What’s wrong?”

“You’re just… gorgeous,” she said, having to concentrate for her jaw to actually move. “So fucking gorgeous,” she mumbled, walking toward her as if she was in a trance, and Lena blushed, turning toward Alex and letting her step between her thighs, pulling her in for a kiss.

A kiss that quickly turned heated, hands wondering under shirts and caressing soft skin, and Alex just couldn’t get enough. Not that Lena was complaining, not for a second. She pulled Alex closer, moaning into her mouth when Alex’s front made contact with her center. She was about to tear the shirt off of Alex when her phone rang, and she groaned, leaning her forehead against Alex’s, slightly panting.

“Hold that thought,” she mumbled, pecking Alex on the lips before reaching for the phone. “Hello,” she answered without looking at the caller ID.

“Lena, hi, so Nicole said something and I couldn’t get it out of my head,” she heard Wynonna’s voice.

“What did she say?” she frowned, pulling back and putting the phone on speaker.

“She reminded me that there were other entrances to the Garden of Eden, and maybe, just maybe, if there was more around here, there could be more around the world,” Wynonna sighed. “Activating them could restore things,” she offered.

“That’s… actually not a bad idea,” Lena mumbled. “Can you send me any info you have on the entrances?” she asked, turning to her laptop.

“Black Badge might know more, we found one of the entrances in their facility,” Alex could basically see Wynonna shrugging on the other end.

“Oh, that’s easy then,” Lena mumbled, opening something on the laptop. “I have unlimited access to their data.”

“How?” Alex and Wynonna asked at the same time “Oh, hi, Alex,” Wynonna greeted her.

“Hey,” she mumbled, looking at Lena questioningly.

“I once had a girlfriend, or something like that, who was Black Badge, and I might have stolen her ID card when she dumped me with some pretty words, and then I created a virus and uploaded it to their system so now I can easily access anything they have,” she mumbled.

“I see a pattern there,” Wynonna said smugly and Lena rolled her eyes, reaching for Alex’s hand. “But that’s still amazing. I hope I was at least somewhat helpful.”

“Of course, thank you, Wynonna,” Lena sighed.

“It’s the least I could do after you left everything behind to help me,” she said. “I have to go, Alice just woke up, and she’s really fussy if she doesn’t get what she wants.”

“Sounds like her mom,” Lena laughed.

“Shut up, Luthor,” Wynonna chuckled. “Talk to you later, bye,” she said and she hung up.”

Lena found every entrance to the Garden of Eden in less than three hours, and Alex just blinked when she saw that there were thousands of them. She just shook her head, grabbing another cup of coffee, because what else was she supposed to do when her genius girlfriend kind of did all the work alone.

“I can hack their system to activate all of them from here,” she mumbled, a frown appearing on her forehead. “If this works… Alex… what will change?” she asked, gulping loudly, and she didn’t turn toward the redhead.

“Lena,” she said gently, standing up and hugging the woman from behind, resting her chin on her shoulder. “I promise you that my feelings for you won’t change. The only thing that will change will probably be the memories of everyone. Except us, because we already have our old memories,” she shrugged.

“Okay,” Lena nodded, starting to type on the keyboard for a few minutes before she took a deep breath and pushed enter.

For a few seconds, nothing happened, but then the earth shook, and they turned on the news to see what was happening. The second she saw the words L-Corp in the news, and she heard someone say that Lex Luthor went missing, and although nobody knew where he was, the world can finally breathe, she turned it off.

Alex grinned like an idiot, feeling so proud of her girlfriend that she couldn’t even express it with words. She just kissed her, still not completely able to stop grinning, but that was alright because Lena wasn’t much more composed.

“You did it, you beautiful genius,” Alex laughed, hugging her tightly.

“Yes, I guess I did,” she nodded.

“Come on, we’re going out,” she grinned, and when she saw Lena’s eyes she knew that Lena was already thinking about her company. “You can go into L-Corp tomorrow, and you can make sure that everything’s alright. Let’s just have this night.”

“Okay,” Lena grinned, and she let Alex pull her into the bedroom, and changed into the jeans and button-up she threw at her without a word.

On their way to the bar, Kara called them to ask what happened, and Alex explained everything, still not quite believing that it was all over, that Lex was finally behind bars and she could have Lena and the DEO. She was happy and proud, and so immensely grateful for Lena. Once again, they couldn’t have accomplished all of this without her.

It made her feel guilty for the way they treated Lena, but she knew she’ll spend the rest of her life making up for that, because Lena was wonderful, and so, so worth it.

Once they were at the alien bar – Alex’s choice, and she invited Kara and the other on the way there – Lena got off of the bike and waited patiently for Alex, who was fumbling nervously with the helmet in her hand.

“Alex?” she frowned, reaching out to put a gentle hand on her shoulder. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing, I just… I realized something,” she smiled, wrapping her arms around Lena’s waist and pulling her closer. “I was a real asshole to you, and you still forgave me, and Kara, and all of us,” she said, pulling a face. When she saw that Lena was about to say something, she shook her head, silencing her. “No, I want to say this. You have forgiven us, and then saved our asses once again, and you never ask for anything but for us to trust you… And I do, Lena, I trust you, and I will make up for being an asshole, even if it’ll take my whole life because I love you,” she said, and she could see the tears in Lena’s eyes, the way they were filled with hope upon hearing those three words.

“I love you, too,” she smiled, pulling Alex in for a kiss. “Ready to go inside?” she asked once they pulled away.

“Yes. Let the making up begin,” Alex chuckled, intertwining their fingers.

And just like that, Lena was okay. Well, not completely okay, because she knew she needed therapy for some of her issues, but this was a start. And what better start than having the most amazing girlfriend in the world?

**Author's Note:**

> Alsooo, this is my second fic, you can go read the other one if you're interested in this pairing. (that one's completed)


End file.
